Hell's Outcasts
by LedHead68
Summary: The loner and basket-case of the school, Ash Ketchum, finds himself in an awkward position between himself and May Maple. Advanceshipping! Ikarishipping! Amourshipping! Rock and Roll! Heavy Metal! And much more! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1- The Outcasts

**A/N- Hey guys! Welcome to my new story: Hell's Outcasts! Enjoy! \m/**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs/bands I mention.**

Four boys were walking to school together. One had crazy raven hair with a hat covering it. The hat was red and white with a green, triangular slash on the front. He wore jeans and a blue vest with an AC/DC shirt underneath. The second one had crazy brown hair, and wore a cocky expression on his face. The third had brown spiky hair, narrow eyes, and was the most mature out of all of them. The last one had long purple hair, and wore a Slipknot t-shirt underneath his purple jacket. It was a Thursday, and a brisk autumn morning. They had started school four weeks ago, and it was still like a living Hell. But, that's what music was for. The four boys' were in a rock band, Hell's Outcasts. They all had a passion for rock and roll, and so they started the band. The raven-haired boy, Ash, played guitar. The boy with the cocky expression, Gary, was the lead singer. The most mature boy, Brock, played bass. And Paul, the kid with the Slipknot t-shirt and purple hair, played drums.

"Shit," Gary said, "Another damn day at prison."

"Tell me about it…" Ash grumbled.

"I hope we don't have to put up with Drew's shit today. That guy is an asshole." Brock stated.

Paul wasn't paying attention. He had ear-buds in, and was listening to Nirvana.

The group of four were definitely the most unpopular, hated, and infamous group in the school. Most of the time, people referred to them as outcasts. The four teens weren't ashamed of this name. They were proud it because they didn't conform to such an ignorant society. They didn't like the jocks, the preps, and the popular group.

The group did get along with some other groups, though. They got along with the burn outs, the druggies, the nerds, individualists, the emos, and basket-cases. They probably got along with all of these groups because they were all of those put together. But, each kid had a dominating personality from certain groups. Ash was a basket-case, Gary was a burnout, Brock was a nerd, and Paul was an individualist. But put together, they were the Outcasts. Everyone called them this, most of them treating it as a title they should be proud of. The emos, nerds, and burnouts and basket-cases saw them as a portrait of awesomeness. However, the popular group didn't see it this way, they saw them as freaks. And since the popular group controlled the social food chain, the outcasts were at the bottom. They got the jocks, the preps, and even the teachers to make fun of them.

"I just hope- GAH!" Ash screamed. He turned around to see a red headed girl laughing.

"Misty! I told you not to do that!" Ash scolded his friend.

"Sorry, it was the perfect opportunity!" She giggled. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Gary shouted, "Hurry up! We'll be late!"

"Why do you care if we're late?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. I just want Ashy-boy and Misty to hurry up."

"Hold your damn horses!" Misty yelled, as she and Ash caught up with Brock, Paul, and Gary.

They all were walking toward the school until….

Meanwhile…

A girl with a red bandana wrapped around her brown hair was walking beside a girl with blue hair, and a beanie put on top of her head. Their names were May and Dawn.

"Look over there, May!" Dawn said, pointing to Ash, Gary, Brock, Paul and Misty.

"It's a bunch of freaks, big whoop." May said.

"Yeah, but Paul's a little cute…" Dawn said dreamily.

"Dawn!" May exclaimed. "We hate them!"

"I know, I know! I can't help it. I do hate them, I just don't know why."

"Let's go find Drew and Kenny, people that are actually cool, and not lame!"

"Yeah, ok." Dawn smiled.

Back To Ash and Friends…

"So, Gary, are we having band practice at your place tonight?" Ash asked.

"Fuck yeah, Ashy-boy!" Gary replied.

All of a sudden a boy with green hair rushed out with buckets of water, and threw them over at the outcasts. They were all drenched, head to toe.

"Asshole!" Gary shouted.

"Smell ya later!" exclaimed the green-haired boy.

"Fuck, I hate his guts…" Ash muttered angrily.

"Do you think Drew will ever mature?" Brock asked.

"Probably not." Ash said.

The outcasts walked into school, receiving humiliating looks from everyone. Ash and Brock ignored it, Paul just turned up his music, and Gary flipped them off. Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash walked to his locker and took out his books and a pencil. He shuffled down the hallway gloomily, and walked into first period. Right when he walked in, he felt his hat fly off of his head. He turned and saw Drew holding it. Drew held Ash's hat in the air so that he couldn't reach it. By now, Ash was pissed. He punched Drew in the face, and Drew fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Ash grabbed his hat from Drew's hand and placed it backwards on his head. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the teacher, Professor Elm, walked in.

"Ash Ketchum! How dare you beat up another student? You've earned yourself a detention. I want you in my room after school!"

Ash wanted to say something, but he didn't. He knew the teacher would take Drew's side. All the teachers loved Drew, but hated Ash. He just walked over to his seat slowly, cursing Drew under his breath. He sat down in between May and Gary, and opened his math book with a loud sigh. May heard the sigh, and gave Ash an annoyed look. Ash didn't notice, nor would he have cared if he had. He was too busy staring off into space.

'Let another day of hell begin.' He thought.

**A/N- End of Chapter 1! Sorry for discontinuing the last story, this one will be much better! Please review! \m/**

**PS- I've been thinking about doing a Soul Eater fanfic. Tell me if you're interested!**


	2. Chapter 2- Detention

**A/N- Yo! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hell's Outcasts! Enjoy! \m/**

**I do not own pokemon or any of the songs I mention.**

Ash set down at the lunch table with Gary, Brock and Paul. Misty and a girl named Serena sat beside them on one side, and on the other side were four boys; Cilan(who had green hair and always dressed formally), Clemont(he had long blonde hair, and big circular glasses), Tracey(he wore a red headband underneath his long black hair, and always carried a sketch pad around with him), and Barry(he had blonde hair that stuck up like devil horns, and he always wore a green scarf).

"Professor Elm is a dick. And Drew is an even bigger one." Ash griped miserably.

"Tell me something I don't know, Ashy-boy." Gary said, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Ash groaned. "Someone's gonna have to teach that kid a lesson at some point."

"Well, stop being a sissy and do it." A voice said.

Ash turned around and saw a teenager about a year older than he was. He had purple hair that was long than Paul's, and he wore green clothing.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Hey, Harley…"

"Look, Ash," Harley said, "I hate Drew and his friends just as much as you do. Why don't we work together and give 'em what they deserve?"

"Harley, I've told you this before…piss off. There are others ways of teaching them a lesson besides stooping to their level."

Harley sighed. "Well, I tried. I'll just have to do it myself…." And with that he walked away.

'That guy has some serious issues,' Ash thought. 'I wonder what he has up his sleeve for Drew and his friends…. Eh. Whatever.' Ash took out a sandwich from his paper bag, and took a bite out of it.

"So," Brock said, "What songs do you guys want to practice tonight?"

"I say we practice 'Wasted Years' by Iron Maiden!" Gary exclaimed.

"Sounds good," Brock said, "What do you say, Paul?"

"Whatever." Paul put in some ear buds and started listening to Judas Priest.

"Remember guys, I have detention, so I might be a bit late."

"Drew's gonna pay for this." Gary muttered. "If we're going to get a gig we need all the practice we can get."

"Alright, Ash." Elm said, "You're in here for an hour and a half. I don't want any funny business. You are to stay put! Now, I have a tutor session with May Maple in the next room over, so I'm trusting you not to pull any shit, ok?"

Ash nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. He was imagining what it was like to get a gig. He imagined the crowd cheering after he and his friends finished a song. It was a fun thought. By the time Ash finally came back to reality, Elm was gone. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to make dozens of random doodles. He doodled famous rock-stars, electric guitars, offensive pictures of Drew and Professor Elm, drums sets, band logos, Pokemon, and food(he had worked up an appetite). Time flew by pretty quickly. By the time he was finished, he only had fifteen minutes left. He pulled out another piece of paper, and wrote down some song lyrics. After fifteen minutes passed, he heard Professor Elm's footsteps. He quickly shoved his lyrics into his pocket, just in time for Elm to open the door.

"You're free to go, Ash."

"Thank you, sir." Ash sighed.

He walked towards his locker, which was directly across from May's. She had just finished packing up, and she pushed her locker shut. Ash definitely hated May the least out of Drew's friends. She was definitely much kinder than Drew, and much more approachable. Ash actually had had a crush on her in third grade, but she never knew he had existed. And when she did find out about him, Drew convinced her to hate him. Yet another reason Ash hated Drew.

He glanced at May, and she looked up and met him in the eyes. She snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"Seeya, loser." She said.

Ash faced the ground; he was used to people saying stuff like this. He packed up and headed out. When he walked out of school, it was fairly dark outside. It was cloudy, and the sun was setting.

Ash spotted May making her way down the street, and he saw an all too familiar figure following her. It was Harley. Ash knew something was up. No matter how bratty May was towards him, Ash knew he had to stop Harley from whatever he was about to do. Ash slipped behind a tree, and followed them.

Meanwhile…

May was walking down the street when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around but didn't see anyone, so she continued to walk. She knew something was up, so she took a shortcut through an alley to get home. Then, from behind the dumpster, a teenager that looked about a year older than her emerged. He had really long purple hair, and he had a big smirk on his face.

"W-who are you?" May asked, intimidated by his height.

"Oh, my name's Harley. But you and Drew are too high up on your horses to know that." He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and breathed. "But I know who you are. You're May Maple: daughter of the wealthiest man in town."

May was getting scared. She started to shuffle out of the ally.

"Oh, no you don't!" Harley exclaimed, pulling out a knife. He pulled May, pinning her against a wall.

May fainted. The last thing she saw was Harley holding his knife. She faded in and out of consciousness. And while she was only half-conscious, she heard the words "Ah! What the hell, Ketchum!?"

**A/N-Thanks for reading, please review! Peace out! \m/**


	3. Chapter 3- Burnout

**A/N- Yo! Chapter 3 of Hell's Outcasts! Enjoy! \m/**

I do not own pokemon or any of the songs I mention.

Ash saw Harley pin May against the brick building in the alley, and he saw him take out a knife. He turned his hat around and snuck around the dumpster and climbed on top. He grabbed the skateboard and jumped from the dumpster, and hit Harley mid-air.

"Ah! What the hell Ketchum?!"

"Like I said before, piss off!"

Harley grabbed his knife and aimed it at Ash's face. Ash lifted his skateboard up to block it, and the knife went straight through. Ash pushed the skateboard back into Harley's face, and Harley fell down with a bloody nose. Ash removed the knife from the skateboard and ran over to Harley. Harley quickly grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it. He took one of the glass shards and stabbed Ash's side. Ash let out a painful scream, and slashed Harley across the face with his own knife, leaving a scar on his cheek. Harley kicked Ash back, and gained another shard of glass. Ash stood up, with his knife ready. Harley ran toward him, and Ash ran toward Harley. But instead of Ash stabbing him like Harley thought, Ash punched Harley's face while he was air borne. Harley fell, unconscious, with blood leaking from his nose and mouth.

Ash looked over to see an unconscious May. 'Well, I guess I'd better take her home.' And with that, Ash picked May up from the ground and began to carry her. He quickly walked down the street and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful, and it made Ash feel so insignificant, and tiny. He noticed the moths buzzing around the street lights and noticed how they looked a lot like the people at school, hurrying to get to class, just as he was hurrying to get May to her house before Harley woke up. He reached May's home in about fifteen minutes. 'Holy shit, that's big.' He approached the front door and knocked weakly. Blood had been dripping out of his side, mouth, and nose the entire time and he was about ready to faint. Just then a idle aged women answered the door.

"Hello, how may I- OH MY GOD! Bring her over to the couch!"

"She's fine, just unconscious." Ash said as he placed May down on the couch.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by a kid from our school."

"And you…you saved her? Oh, thank you so much! I have no idea how to thank you! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I'm sorry, I have to get home to mom." Ash replied grimly, tilting his hat down so the woman couldn't see most of his face.

"Okay… well, at least tell me your name?"

"Ash Ketchum." And with that, Ash fell to the ground gripping his side in pain. He used one arm to support himself as he kneeled down, but that arm was shaking like crazily.

"Oh my God! Norman! Come quick!"

"What is it? Jesus Christ! I'll go get some bandages!"

"I'm f-fine…" Ash lied. He saw Norman walk in with bandages. Ash took them and immediately put them on. After about five minutes, he walked over to May's parents. "Thnak you for the bandages Mr. and Mrs. Maple. I have to head home, my mom will start to get worried."

"Okay, thank you so much for what you've done! We're forever grateful!" Ms. Maple said.

Ash nodded, and walked out.

"What a strange kid." Norman muttered. Caroline slapped him upside the head.

"Wh-what happened?" May asked, waking up in her bed.

"Oh! You're awake!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah… what happened to me?"

"Well… someone attacked you, but then somebody came jumped in and saved you."

"Oh my gosh…."May began to remember being attacked, but couldn't picture who had saved her.

"By the way, I met one of your classmates today."

"Who was it?"

"Ash Ketchum."

May chuckled. "You mean the basket case?"

May's mother gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"That kid is a freak. He hangs out with weird people, listens to scary music, and just acts creepy. He's anti-social, really. It's social suicide just to sit at the same lunch table with him. He's such a little creep."

"May Maple! I don't ever want to hear you talk like that about Ash ever again! Do you understand?"

"What's the big deal?"

"Ash was the one who saved your life! Not to mention he was hurt very badly in doing so!"

May just sat there, shocked. 'Why would Ash do that?' She thought. 'I've always been a bitch to him, and now he saved my life? What reason would he have to do so? Maybe I should talk to the creep tomorrow…'

"C'mon May, dinner is ready." Her mother said.

"Okay."

Meanwhile…

"What took you so long, Ashy-boy?"

"I got caught up in something. Anyways, let's start playing."

"Agreed!" Brock exclaimed.

"Alright," Gary said, "'Burnout' by Green Day, from the top. One, two, three, four!

_"__I declare I don't care no more_  
_I'm burning up and out and growing bored_  
_In my smoked out boring room_  
_My hair is shagging in my eyes_  
_Dragging my feet to hit the street tonight_  
_To drive along these shit town lights_

_I'm not growing up_  
_I'm just burning out_  
_And I stepped in line_  
_to walk amongst the dead_

_Apathy has rained on me_  
_Now I'm feeling like a soggy dream_  
_So close to drowning but I don't mind_  
_I've lived inside this mental cave_  
_Throw my emotions in the grave_  
_Hell, who needs them anyway_

_I'm not growing up_  
_I'm just burning out_  
_And I stepped in line_  
_to walk amongst the dead."_

They repeated the last verse a few more times, and Ash played a powerful chord, ending the song. The band-mates high-fived each other, complimenting one another on their awesome work.

"We fucking rock!" Ash screamed, playing the chords for the next song.

**A/N- End of chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! I thought 'Burnout' was an appropriate song for a story like this. Anyways, peace out! \m/**


	4. Chapter 4- The Next Day

**A/N- Chapter 4 of Hell's Outcasts! \m/**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention.**

Ash walked outside into the brisk fall air. The leaves fell softly against the ground as a soft breeze blew against his raven hair underneath his signature cap. His ear buds were in, and he was playing music by Pink Floyd. He whistled along to the song 'Us and Them' as he walked down the cracked sidewalk enjoying the weather. All of a sudden he felt someone pat his back.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, are we having practice tonight?"

Ash turned towards Gary and smirked. "Of course!"

"Alright! I was thinking we could spend the time writing our own music. I don't really want to be a cover band."

"That sounds like a good idea. Okay, sure; let's write our own music."

Gary beamed. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Gary was thinking up song lyrics, and Ash was just enjoying the sweet sound of progressive rock.

Meanwhile…

May walked with Dawn into the school. She didn't tell her about what happened the night before, fearing that people would make fun of her for being saved by the social outcast. They opened the doors to the school and May was all of a sudden paralyzed in fear. Harley stood in front of her with a big smirk on his face. A scar showed up on his right cheek.

"Well, well, well. Hello, May, darling. I would've finished our talk last night but you're little friend interrupted. Allow me to pick up where we left off!" And with that, Harley ripped out a knife, and held it at May's throat. A crowd of people started to form around them. "Nobody come close or I'll slice her precious little neck open!" Everyone took a step back. Well, almost everyone. A raven haired boy with a backwards baseball cap jumped forward and punched Harley's face, causing Harley to fall back and fall on top of his own knife, which pierced his side. Ash dove for him, kicking him in the face. Then, he yanked Harley's hair back and whispered something in his ear that nobody else could hear. After he was done, Ash slammed Harley's head against the ground, knocking him unconscious. Ash stood up, his hat still backwards, and started walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets looking down towards the ground. Nobody paid any attention to him; they all crowded around May to make sure she was okay. May pushed through the crowd and caught up to Ash.

"Um…Ash?"

"Hm."

"Why did you save me?"

"I needed to get to class and the crowd was blocking me."

"Well, then why did you save me last night?"

"Because, Harley was undressing you. After that, he would've killed you. I had to do something."

"He was?"

"…Yeah…"

"May!" Drew called, "Are you alright? I was about to help but I couldn't get there in time."

Ash rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, please! You were crying like a baby."

"What was that?" Drew screeched, pushing Ash against a locker."

"Drew, get off of him!" May yelled.

Drew looked at May, guiltily, and then stormed off.

Ash flipped Drew off as he walked away.

May let out a small giggle. "Well…I just wanted to say thank you."

"You don't have to." And with that, Ash walked off into the crowd.

Ash sat down at his usual lunch table, but Gary, Brock, and Paul had not arrived yet. After about a minute of sitting alone, someone took the seat next to Ash. It was May.

"Hi, Ash."

"Oh…um…hi…"

"Bahahaha!" A voice belted out behind them. "Sorry, sweetheart. Ashy-boy's never been very good with talking to girls."

"Gary, shut the fuck up…" Ash moaned. Gary laughed and took the seat across from Ash.

Dawn had wondered where her friend had been at lunch, then she looked across the cafeteria and saw May sitting with Ash and Gary. Dawn marched straight over to the three of them.

"May!"

"Oh, hi Dawn…"

"You can't sit here, with them!"

"Is there a problem with us?" Ash asked, looking at Dawn with an annoyed look.

"Well…uh…yes…I mean…um…no….May, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back, Ash."

"Don't hurry back." Gary shouted.

Dawn pulled May into the hallway and began to question her.

"Why were you sitting with Ass Ketchum? He's the biggest loner in school!"

"His name is Ash," May scolded. "And I'm sitting with him because he's not such a bad guy. He did save my life, twice."

"What do you mean, twice?" Dawn asked.

May explained what happened the night before.

"Oh my God….You like him don't you?"

May blushed. "What? No! I thought you hated him a minute ago."

"Well, yeah. But it's obvious you like him now, so I'll set you up with him."

May blushed even more. "I don't like him!"

"Really?" awn pressed.

"Okay, maybe a little…"

"I knew it!" Dawn exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

Paul and Brock sat down next to Gary and Ash, with Gary snickering and Ash blushing.

"Hey, guys! You just missed the show." Gary exclaimed.

"Shut your fat mouth, Oak." Paul muttered. Gary stuck his tongue out.

"So, Gary and I were thinking we should get together tonight and start writing songs." Ash said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Brock said.

"Whatever." Paul said.

"Awesome." Ash said clenching his fist. "Let's rock and fucking roll!"

**A/N- End of Chapter four! Well, this chapter was a little short, but I'll make up for it one day. And I'm also sorry I didn't reference as many bands as I usually do. I'll try to make up for that next chapter. Peace out! \m/**


	5. Chapter 5- Runnin' With the Devil

**A/N- Yo! Here's chapter five of Hell's Outcasts. Please enjoy! \m/**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention.**

Ash walked out of school with Gary, Brock and Paul. They began to walk to Gary's house in the light rain. While they were walking they decided to come up with song lyrics. They spent about five minutes brainstorming before they heard two people run up to them.

"Hi guys!" A certain brunette said, enthusiastically.

"What's up?" Her blue-haired friend asked.

"What the fuck do you sluts want?" Paul spat.

"EXCUSE ME?" Dawn screamed.

"What's your problem?" May scolded.

"My problem is that you two have always had a reputation for making fun of us. So unless you want to have an intelligent conversation, get the fuck outta my god damn sight." The two girls were surprised at Paul's speech. Usually he never used more than five words in a sentence. But the girls let the words sink in. They realized he was right, the only time they ever interacted with them was to laugh at their clothes or music.

"Well…that's not what we're here for." Dawn replied.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Paul asked, growing impatient.

"You say 'fuck' a lot, you know that?"

"Answer the damn question…"

"Ok, jeez. We're here because we're curious about what you're doing." Dawn said, cheerfully.

"That's it?" Paul stared at them.

"Well, yeah. I mean-"

"You wasted this much time just to fucking ask 'What are you doing?'"

The rest of the group just let Paul and Dawn argue with each other.

"Those two are such an old-married-couple." Gary joked.

"I bet five bucks they'll start making out in the next ten minutes." Ash joined in.

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?!" Brock whined.

May giggled at the boys' behavior. They weren't like the rest of the boys at her school. They were…wittier, and a lot less boring. "You guys are different." She whispered.

"How so?" Ash asked.

"You're just… I don't know."

"Is different a good thing?"

"I guess. The rest of the boys aren't as witty as you are."

"Well," Gary began, "That's because they're all good for nothing pieces of bullshit."

"Well…they're not all bad." May said.

"Oh, please. Name one that isn't even a slight douche bag." Ash challenged.

"Well…uh…you see…I…um...Wait! You never answered our question about what you guys are doing!"

"We're headed to band practice." Ash stated.

"Can we come?" Dawn butted in. She and Paul had just finished arguing and she was in a much cheerier mood.

"I don't know," Ash said, "Do you like heavy metal?"

"You mean that scream-y stuff?" Dawn asked.

Ash face-palmed. Gary and Brock sighed, and Paul looked like he was ready to stab Dawn repeatedly in the head.

"Don't…ever…say…that…again…." Ash stuttered, angrily.

"Okay." Dawn squeaked, a bit scared.

"Ashy-boy, we've got to get them into the good stuff like AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Dio, Motley Crue, Alice Cooper, Nirvana, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Bruce Springsteen,U2-"

"We get the point, Gary." May sighed.

"Alright! To my house!" Gary exclaimed, pointing in the direction of his house.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Gary's house.

"These houses are so tiny." May commented.

"Well, gee. I'm sorry we can't all have rich parents like yours." Paul said. All four boys lived in the same neighborhood, and most of them thought May's ignorance was funny, but Paul found it offensive.

May blushed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay." Ash assured her. "Hold on, I gotta go grab my guitar and amp!"

"Same goes for me and my bass!" Brock said.

Gay and Paul spent the next five minutes setting up while Brock and Ash went to go get there instruments, while May and Dawn watched. Soon, Ash and Brock came back with their instruments. Ash pulled out a jet black Epiphone SG, while Brock took out a red and white Fender Jaguar.

"Shall we get started?" Ash grinned at his band mates.

"We shall!" Gary exclaimed. Dawn and May sat down in front of the band and were ready to watch them. "One, two, three!"

[ 'Runnin With the Devil' by Van Halen ]

_"__I live my life like there's no tomorrow_  
_And all I've got I had to steal_  
_Least I don't need to beg or borrow_  
_Yes, I'm living at a pace that kills_  
_Runnin' with the devil_  
_Runnin' with the devil_  
_I'll tell y'all about it_  
_I found the simple life ain't so simple_  
_When I jumped out on that road_  
_I got no love, no love you'd call real_  
_Ain't got nobody waiting at home_  
_Runnin' with the devil_  
_God damn it lady, you know I ain't lying to ya_  
_I'm wanna tell you one time_  
_Aah-yeah_  
_Running with the devil_  
_Yes I am_  
_Yeah_

_Woo_  
_Woo_

_You know I, I found the simple life, weren't so simple, no_  
_When I jumped out on that road_  
_Got no love, no love you'd call real_  
_Got nobody waiting at home_  
_Runnin' with the devil_  
_Runnin' with the devil_  
_Runnin' with the devil_  
_Runnin' with the devil!"_

Ash played a powerful chord ending the song. The four of them looked over at May and Dawn to see what they thought, and it was obvious that they were very surprised. It was clear they didn't know how to comprehend it, this being the first time they'd ever heard any hard rock. But Ash could see right through them. They were clearly impressed.

**A/N- The end! I'll get chapter six up pretty soon, but until then please review and rock on! \m/**


	6. Chapter 6- I Want to Disappear

**A/N—Yo! Welcome to chapter six of Hell's Outcasts! This chapter might be a little short, just so you know. I try to make every story at least a thousand words, but sometimes it just doesn't work out. Anyways, please enjoy! \m/**

I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention.

"So, what did you think?" Brock asked May and Dawn.

"That was good!" Dawn beamed.

"You guys are pretty talented." May commented.

"Eh, that was nothing," Paul bragged, "You want to hear another song that takes a lot more skill than some Van Halen song?"

"Go ahead, douche bag." Dawn said.

"Alright, Gary, let's do 'I Want to Disappear' by Marilyn Manson."

"Alright! One, two, three!"

['I Want to Disappear' by Marilyn Manson]

_"__Look at me now I've got no religion  
Look at me now I'm so vacant  
Look at me now I was a virgin  
Look at me now grew up to be a whore  
And I want it  
I believe it  
I'm a million different things  
And not one you know_

_Hey and our mommies are lost now  
Hey, daddy's someone else  
Hey, we love the abuse  
Because it makes us feel like we are needed now  
But I know  
I wanna disappear_

_I wanna die young and sell my soul  
Use up all your drugs and make me come  
Yesterday man, I was a nihilist and now today  
I'm too fucking bored by the time I'm old enough  
I won't know anything at all_

_Hey and our mommies are lost now _  
_Hey, daddy's someone else _  
_Hey, we love the abuse _  
_Because it makes us feel like we are needed now _  
_But I know _  
_I wanna disappear…"_

Gary's voice faded out as Paul hit the crash cymbals. Dawn and May didn't know what to think of the song. They knew their parents hated Marilyn Manson, and if they found out that they listened to one of his songs they'd kill them. May and Dawn thought the lyrics were weird, and a little bit too explicit.

"You call that music?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Paul said, "It's a whole lot better than your shitty-ass boy bands."

"Excuse me?" Dawn exclaimed.

"And don't even get me started on that one female rapper…"

"Nicki Minaj is queen!" Dawn argued.

"Well, technically, Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roggie James Taylor and John Deacon are Queen." Ash corrected.

Dawn screamed in frustration and walked out. The outcasts chuckled to each other, but May didn't find it amusing. She hated seeing her best friend upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" May yelled.

"Oh come on! We were just joking around." Ash explained.

"Well Dawn clearly didn't see it that way!" May argued.

"Okay, okay! I'll go apologize to her!"

"Wait," Paul said. He took out a CD from his backpack which said 'Black Veil Brides: Wretched and Divine'. "Give this to her. I'm not into the emo stuff, but she seems like the type that is. Tell her I said she can have it."

Everyone was shocked, and gave Paul a weird faces as if he had learned how to levitate.

"Paul…This is so unlike you." Ash told him.

"Wait a sec…" May said, "You like Dawn don't you?"

"I don't like sluts." Paul said plainly. But May could see right through him, the biggest goth in the school liked Dawn Berlitz. May smiled to herself.

"Well, I guess I'll go get this CD to Dawn." Ash said, and then walked out of Gary's garage. He spotted Dawn about a block away, and he quickly sprinted over to her.

"What do you want, loner?" She asked.

"I came to apologize….and Paul wanted me to give you this." Ash said, handing over the Black Veil Brides CD.

"Is this a heavy metal album?"

"No! It's screamo…or a cross between screamo and hard rock. Paul says you'll like them."

"Well, thanks. Apology accepted!" Dawn started to walk away.

"Dawn wait!" Ash called. Dawn turned and looked at him. "If I were you, I wouldn't call Black Veil Brides metal. It'll upset some metalheads, like me."

Dawn giggled. "Okay. Thanks Ash!"

"You're welcome." Ash turned and walked back to the garage where his band mates were waiting.

**A/N- I know this was a short chapter, and it didn't have many band references, but it's the most I can get to you now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! \m/**


	7. Chapter 7- Born to Run

**A/N- Welcome to a brand new chapter of Hell's Outcasts! Please enjoy! \m/**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention, or the E Street Band slogan.**

Ash woke up on a Saturday morning. He got out of bed and walked over to his pet mouse, Pikachu. It was a funny looking mouse. It's fur was a tint of yellow and his cheeks were tinted red. Ash picked Pikachu up in his hand and put him on his shoulder. The mouse squeaked excitedly, and Ash smiled at the mouse. He began to stoke underneath Pikachu's chin, and the yellow mouse began to coo. Ash put Pikachu back in his glass cage.

"I'll be back soon." Ash smiled at the mouse. The mouse squeaked happily.

Ash put on his cap and walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw a tear run down his mother's face. Ash quickly walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"It's about to be f-five years since the incident. This Friday is the anniversary."

Ash hugged his mom, and his mother returned it. He knew what she was talking about. It's the reason he became so anti-social, and so distant from everyone else. The only people who knew about what happened were Ash, his mom, and his friends. They didn't want anyone else to know what happened.

"We'll get through it together, mom." Ash assured her.

His mom wiped away a tear. "Thank you, Ash. What do you have planned for today?"

"I'll be around town with Gary, Paul, and Brock."

"Okay. Have fun!"

"Bye mom!" Ash grabbed his black SG and walked out the door. He walked towards Gary's house, humming along to the song 'Under My Thumb' by The Rolling Stones, awaiting band practice.

"What took you so long Ashy-boy?" Gary joked.

"Shut up and grab your keyboard."

"Okay, okay! God…."

Ash pulled out his SG from its case and began to tune it. When he was finished, he realized that Brock and Paul still hadn't shown up.

"Where's Brock and Paul?" Ash asked Gary.

"Well here comes Brock." Gary said, pointing down the street.

"Hey guys, what's u- Where's Paul?"

"We were hoping you knew." Ash replied.

Meanwhile…

'I'm so late for practice!' Paul thought to himself as he ran down the street, only to be stopped by a certain bluenette.

"Hey, douche bag." Dawn greeted.

"What do you want, slut?"

"I wanted to thank you for the CD. I listened to it and I thought it was great! When I was finished with it I went to the record store to pick up more CD's. I picked up the Nirvana record 'Nevermind'. It was so good!"

Paul smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." He began to walk away.

"I was actually headed to the record store now. Where are you headed?"

"Actually, I was going to band practice."

"Well, seeya douche bag." Dawn giggled.

"Bye, slut." Paul smirked and waved.

'Whoa! He smiled!' Dawn thought as she continued to walk down the street.

Back To The Band…

"Hey guys!" Greeted a blonde boy with a green scarf.

"Hey, Barry!" Brock greeted.

"What's up?" Ash smiled while giving Barry a fist bump.

"I was just going for a walk. But I have a question for you…"

"Go ahead!" Ash assured him.

"Could I go grab my saxophone and play with you guys?"

Ash smiled. "That would be great, Barry!"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Barry ran out of the garage and down the street.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Ash?" Gary asked. "We don't even know if he's good or not."

"Gary, he's not joining the band, it's just one practice. Who knows? Maybe he won't be so bad."

Just then, Paul walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Gary exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now."

"Okay, we're waiting on Barry." Brock said.

"Why?"

"Because, he's going to play saxophone." Ash said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long." Barry said, rushing into the garage.

"Alright, Barry, do you know 'Born To Run' by Bruce Springsteen?" Ash asked.  
"Hell yeah!"

"Alright then," Gary said, "Is there anybody alive out there?!" Everyone laughed at the horrible Bruce Springsteen impression. He then started to say the E Street Band's slogan: "The heart-stopping, pants-dropping, hard-rocking, booty-shaking, love-making, earth-quaking, Viagra-taking, justifying, death-defying, legendary Hell's Outcasts! One, two, three!"

['Born To Run' by Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band]

_In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through the mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected, and steppin' out over the line  
Oh-oh, Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while we're young  
`Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

_yes, girl we were_

_Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend  
I want to guard your dreams and visions  
Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims  
and strap your hands 'cross my engines  
Together we could break this trap  
We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back  
Oh-oh, will you walk with me out on the wire  
`Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider  
But I gotta know how it feels  
I want to know if love is wild  
Babe I want to know if love is real _

At those lyrics, Barry burst out in to a solo. The other four band-mates were in awe at Barry's ability on the saxophone._  
__  
Oh, can you show me_

_Beyond the Palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard  
Girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors  
And the boys try to look so hard  
The amusement park rises bold and stark  
Kids are huddled on the beach in a mist  
I wanna die with you Wendy on the street tonight  
In an everlasting kiss_

_1-2-3-4!_

_The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive  
Everybody's out on the run tonight  
but there's no place left to hide  
Together Wendy we can live with the sadness  
I'll love you with all the madness in my soul  
Oh-oh, someday girl I don't know when  
we're gonna get to that place  
Where we really wanna go  
and we'll walk in the sun  
But till then tramps like us  
baby we were born to run_

_Oh honey, tramps like us  
baby we were born to run_

_Come on with me, tramps like us  
baby we were born to run_

_Ru-uh-uh-un  
Mm-mm-mm-mm  
Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ru-uh-uh-uh-un  
Mm-mm-mm-mm  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Holy shit! Barry, that saxophone solo was awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks." Barry said.

"Band huddle, guys!" Gary exclaimed.

The four band-mates huddled together and started to whisper to each other. Barry knew they were talking about him. He began to wonder what it was that they were talking about. Before he could think of anything, the huddle broke.

"Barry," Ash smiled, "consider yourself the saxophone player for Hell's Outcasts."

A huge grin spread across Barry's face. "Thank you so much you guys! You won't regret it!"

"I know we won't!" Ash smirked.

**A/N- The End of chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed.**

**I have a favor to ask for those reading. I need some constructive critisim for this story. I want to make sure it's going in the right direction, so please review! **

**Rock on! \m/**


	8. Chapter 8- The Record Store

**A/N- Welcome to chapter eight! Please enjoy! Sorry there wasn't a lot of advanceshipping in the last chapter, I'll add some more to this one.**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention.**

Ash and the rest of the outcasts walked to the record store, which was owned by Gary's grandpa. They invited Barry to come along with them.

"So, Paul," Ash asked, "Why were you late for practice? Usually you're the first one at practice."

"I told you it was none of your business." Paul said.

"I'm just curious."

"Well stop being curious."

"Shit, okay…" Ash muttered, annoyed at Paul's temper.

They walked for a bit longer until they reached the record store. Paul put ear buds in and started playing 'London Calling' by The Clash. They walked inside to see Dawn and May. Dawn looked up and saw Paul.

"Hey, douche bag."

"Hey."

"Whoa! You didn't call me a slut!" Dawn said, surprised.

"Do you want me too?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks." Dawn giggled.

Ash and the outcasts just stood there in awe as Dawn and Paul talked to each other without raising their voices. Ash looked over and saw May was just as shocked as they were. Ash was about to say something but Gary's grandpa, Samuel, walked in.

"Hi, everyone! How's the band?" He asked.

"It's going well." Brock said.

"That's great! I hope you guys make it big someday!"

"Thank Mr. Oak!" Ash exclaimed.

"I was actually wondering if you boys could play a few songs here. It'd be a great way to attract customers."

"We'd love to! Thank you so much, Mr. Oak!"

Samuel chuckled. "You're welcome, Ash. Show up back here at six o'clock."

"You won't regret it, Gramps!" Gary exclaimed.

"I know I won't." Samuel assured him. He walked to the back of the store to let the band-mates browse. They all headed over to the classic rock section. Except Barry, who noticed one of his friends behind the counter.

"Tracey! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yeah. Mr. Oak gave me a job here."

"Well that's great!"

"Hey, Barry!" Ash called. "Get over- Hey, Tracey!"

"Hey Ash!" Tracey called back. "Go on ahead, Barry. My shift ends in five minutes. I'll catch up with you guys."

"Thanks." Barry smiled. He made his way over to where the band-mates were, but tripped on his own foot and fell in front of a girl with blue hair. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry about that! I'm such a klutz!"

"It's okay." Dawn beamed. Barry's worried face lightened up a bit. He realized what he was doing and he started to blush. Dawn giggled at him. "Well, see you around."

"Seeya." Barry said softly.

Meanwhile, Ash was looking through some Led Zeppelin CD's when May walked up to him.

"Hey Ash!"

"Uh, hi May…"

"My mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, as a thank you for… y'know."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I shouldn't be rewarded for something that should be done willingly."

"Are you sure? My mom's a good cook."

Ash thought a moment. He'd never turned down a meal in his life. "Okay, fine. I'll come over. What time is it?"

"Seven." May replied.

Ash remembered his gig that was supposed to be at six. "I might be a little late. Our band has a gig tonight."

"That's okay. Just don't be too late!" May called as she walked out the door.

"Wohoho! Ashy-boy's got a date!" Gary exclaimed. Brock, Paul, Barry, and Tracey all chuckled to each other. Ash blushed and went over to slug Gary in the shoulder. Just then, Misty walked in. She noticed an annoyed Ash, and the rest of the social outcasts laughing.

"What are you making fun of Ash for this time?"

"Ashy-boy's got a date with May!" Gary exclaimed.

Misty's face turned red, and there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "I thought you guys hated each other!"

"First of all, it's not a date. Gary's just being an asshole as usual." Ash said, looking over at Gary, and then back at Misty. "She told me _her mom _told her to invite me over as a thank you for saving her life."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "When did you-"

"Last Thursday."

"But, why? She's been a bitch to us over the years."

"She has. But it seems like she's maturing in a way."

"Whatever." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, it's four-forty five. We should go grab our instruments." Brock announced.

"Seeya Mist!" Gary said.

"Good riddance." She smirked.

Meanwhile…

'Do I really like Ash?' May thought to herself. 'I mean, he's an okay person, and his crazy hair is kind of cute- WHOA! No! You've always made fun of him for his hair. You can't start liking it now. Besides, it'd be social suicide to hang out with him. I'll have him at my house tonight and then things can return to normal!'

"Are you okay, May?" Dawn asked.

"Wha- Yeah! I'm fine. I just spaced out."

"Whatever." Dawn giggled.

"So…" May smirked, "You seem to be getting along pretty well with Paul."

Dawn blushed. "I-It's not like that!"

"Sure it's not. Say, who was that blonde kid that bumped into you?"

"I don't know. I've seen him around school. He hangs out with the nerdy crowd. And the nerdy crowd hangs out with Ash, Gary, Brock, and Paul so that explains why he was there. I think his name is… Harry? Or was it Brad? Eh, doesn't matter."

Back To Ash and Friends…

The band-mates arrived back at the record store and started to set up. Barry put his saxophone together, Gary grabbed his keyboard and microphone, Ash and Brock grabbed their guitar and bass, and Paul put his drums together. Samuel walked into the room.

"Hey, you guys! I know you'll do well tonight. What songs are you going to play?"

"Sorry Mr. Oak," Ash grinned. "It's a surprise."

**A/N- The end of chapter eight! I've decided I'm going to make the chapters longer, so it might take a little longer to upload the chapters. I'm also sorry there weren't many band references, I'll put more in next chapter. Anyways, please review and rock on! \m/**


	9. Chapter 9- If You Want Blood

**A/N- WELCOME TO CHAPTER NINE! I'm going to make the chapters a little longer than usual.**

**I do not own Pokemon, Attack on Titan, Brotherhood, Soul Eater, Walking Dead, Death Note, One Piece, DragonBall, Sword Art Online, or any songs I mention.**

Hell's Outcasts got their instruments all set up and they were ready to play.

Gary began to start the show, "One, two, three!"

['If You Want Blood (You Got It) by AC/DC]

_It's criminal  
There ought to be a law  
Criminal  
There ought to be a whole lot more  
You get nothin' for nothin'  
Tell me who can you trust  
We got what you want  
And you got the lust  
If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
Blood on the streets  
Blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter  
Every last drop  
You want blood  
You got it  
Yes you have_

_It's animal  
Livin' in the human zoo  
Animal  
The shit that they toss to you  
Feelin' like a christian  
Locked in a cage  
Thrown to the lions  
On the second page  
If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
Blood on the street  
Blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter  
Every last drop  
You want blood  
You got it  
O positive_

_Blood on the rocks  
Blood on the streets  
Blood in the sky  
Blood on the sheets  
If you want blood  
You got it_

_I want you to bleed for me_

_If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it_

People had started walking in to see what the commotion was. They were shocked to see a few teenagers playing instruments as if they were professionals. Once a few moments passed, people actually started head banging to their music. The band-mates couldn't help but smirk (except for Paul who simply kept drumming). Once the song ended people started to applaud them. Gary smiled as he raised a hand and thanked them. But his face became stunned as he saw Drew in the crowd, with a mischievous look on his face. Gary ignored it; he couldn't do anything to them with such a big crowd of people, right? He decided just to get on with the next song, he signaled Ash to play the next riff. Ash nodded. The band played a few more songs; 'November Rain' by Guns N Roses, 'Round and Round' by Ratt, and 'Big Guns' by Skid Row. By then, the crowd had dispersed.

"Great show you guys!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Thanks Mr. Oak!" Brock said.

"You boys better get going, it's getting late." Samuel warned them. Ash looked at a digital clock sitting at the stores counter. It read '7:01'.

"I got to go guys, I'll see you later."

"Wait, Ash!" Gary said, grabbing Ash's arm. "You saw Drew, right?"

"Yeah….I don't know what he was doing here, but I don't like it."

"Okay, well…be careful out there. He's an unpredictable kid."

Ash nodded. "I will." And with that, he ran out. It had begun to drizzle, and Ash pushed his hat down and continued running. He felt himself trip on something, and he fell forward on to the sidewalk. His face slammed down, and he felt blood rushing from his nose. Then he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"I wanted blood, it looks like I got it." Drew said, quoting the song Ash had just played an hour ago.

"Shut up, Drew." Ash muttered. Drew kicked Ash in the face, doing further damage to his bleeding nose. "Why are you doing this?"

"Harley sent me. Since we both hate you, we figured we'd both help each other to make your life miserable."

"What have I ever done to you?" Ash asked, turning his cap backwards.

"I've seen you with May. Stay away from her, or you'll be sorry."

"Fuck you, lettuce head." Ash said as he walked away, whipping away the blood from his nose. That's when he felt a giant kick in his back as he fell down to the ground again. "Fine; if you want blood, you've got it." Ash kicked Drew in the leg, sending him back into a wall. Ash scrambled to his feet, and Drew pulled out a knife. Ash picked his knee up and knocked Drew in between his leg, and then punched him in the face. Drew slashed Ash's hand on his way down, and blood began to pour out from Ash's palm. Ash had had enough, and he knocked Drew in the face. Ash realized he needed to get out of there before anyone got the wrong idea, and he quickly scurried out of the area.

'Well just fucking great! Now I've got TWO punks after me. Just MOTHER FUCKING GREAT!' Ash thought. He checked his watch, '7:46'. 'Fuck me…'

He kept running to where May lived, not wanting to miss out on free food. He kept checking his watch as he was running; 7:50…7:53…7:58…8:02…. He made it! Sort of. He ran to the front door and rang the door bell, hoping May wouldn't be too mad. His wish sort of came true. Norman opened the door, looking less than pleased, and looked down at Ash. Ash had his signature cap turned backwards, messy black hair, a dirty un-buttoned plaid shirt, a Black Sabbath t-shirt, a bloody nose and filthy face, and his jeans were ripped on his scraped right knee from when Drew tripped him. He was a mess.

"Could you at least look half-decent?" Norman asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

Caroline stormed in and pushed Norman out of the way. "I'm so sorry Ash, Norman can be- Oh my God! What happened?"

Ash quickly wiped away the remaining blood from his nose. "I fell." He said. Technically he wasn't lying.

"Well, why are you late?" Norman asked.

"Uh… A kid pushed me."

"So it was a fight?" Norman scowled.

"Well…I mean…no…yes…sort of…."

"That's enough Norman!" Caroline scolded. "Please come in, Ash."

Ash walked into the house. 'Holy fucking shit…damn!' Everything was so…fancy. It was definitely not the environment Ash was used to. They walked into the kitchen and he saw May wearing a blue dress.

"Hi Ash!" She greeted.

"H-h-hey May." Ash stammered. 'I'm socially awkward enough; it doesn't help talking to such a cute girl. WHOA! May is not cute! S-she's May!" Ash thought.

"Sorry everyone, dinner might be a little cold!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, thanks Ash." Norman said.

"NORMAN!" Caroline yelled angrily. She turned to Ash, putting on a sweet smile. "We just wanted you to know how grateful we are for saving May's life. We're extremely thankful."

Ash looked over at May who beamed at him. "So, how was the gig?"

"I-it went well." Ash said.

"You're in a band?" Caroline asked excitedly. "What kind of music do you play?"

"Uh…classic rock and heavy metal."

There was a silence, and after a few awkward seconds passed Norman spoke up. "So, how many goats have you sacrificed to Satan so far?"

Ash began to grow annoyed. "We're not Satanists…In fact, none of us are religious."

"And why is THAT?" Norman scolded.

"Well…we just think religion is unnecessary. It's just a big 'what if' question. We don't deny that there is a God, we just decide to leave it be."

"So, Ash," Caroline said, trying to change the subject, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash said putting his head down.

"Oh. Well, what does your dad do?"

"I don't want to talk about that." His eyes began to water up. "I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay dear." Caroline said, worriedly.

Ash locked himself in the bathroom as tears began to roll down his face. He gripped the sink and let the tears fall into the drain. "Why…why…why did it have to happen. Geovanni, y-you b-b-bastard…" He finished talking to himself and heard a knock on the door.

"Ash, are you okay?" May asked.

"Y-yeah. I'll be out soon." Ash said, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. He walked out of the bathroom to see May looking at him. She beamed at him, and he gave her a weak smile back.

They sat down for dinner and ate in silence.

"So, why don't you want to talk about your family life?" Norman asked. Ash froze, and sorrow spread across his face, with anger mixed in his eyes.

"Norman, can I see you for a minute?" Caroline asked sternly. Norman nodded and they walked into another room. Ash looked up at May and gave her a smirk as he heard her mother scolding Norman, a grown man, as if he were five years old. May giggled quietly. Ash began to mouth what Caroline was saying, which caused May to giggle even louder. Caroline soon returned with Norman who looked like he had seen a ghost.\

"Mom, can I introduce Max and Ash?" May asked.

"Of course!" Caroline replied.

May took Ash by the hand, causing him to blush. She dragged Ash upstairs.

"Who is Max?" Ash asked.

"He's my cousin. He's an exchange student and he's staying here with us for a while."

They walked in front of a door and May began to knock.

"Who is it?" Max called.

"I want to introduce you to someone." May replied.

Max opened the door and saw Ash standing there. "Are you the one that saved May's life?' He asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Good to meet you!"

"It's good to meet you too." Ash replied. "Hey, is that a Soul Eater manga?"

Max held up his hand, holding up the book. "Yep! I'm about halfway through the series."

"That's awesome! What other anime and/or manga do you like? I'm a big fan of Attack On Titan, Soul Eater Sword Art Online, Death Note, and Brotherhood. What about you?"

"I like Dragonball, One Piece, Soul Eater, Attack On Titan, and Brotherhood."

"That's so metal!" Ash said.

"You're a metal head?" Max asked.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Between you and me," Max whispered, "I love it. I have to listen to it without my Uncle Norman catching me. He thinks I'll end up worshipping Satan. Truth is I'm an atheist."

"I'm agnostic." Ash said.

"May, I like him already." Max announced. May smiled. And Ash caught another glimpse of something he and Max had in common.

"Are those Walking Dead comics?" Ash asked.

"Yep, are you a fan of the comics or TV show?"

"Both." Ash replied.

Max smiled back. "You're like an older me."

Ash grinned back at him.

May began to tug on his arm. "Ash, it's getting late, I think you should start heading home." Ash nodded. "Do you want my mom to drive you?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ash replied. He walked downstairs and thanked Caroline for dinner. He said good bye to Norman, but Norman just grunted. May walked him out on to the front.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

Ash smirked. "I guess."

"Okay, well I'll see you later!"

"Alright, seeya!" Ash left and ran out into the foggy autumn night.

May walked back inside, only to be confronted by her dad.

"He's a strange kid." He said.

"Dad, he saved my life."

"Even so, he's weird and it looks like he comes from a pretty messed up home."

"That's unfair." May said, and she ran up to her room.

Norman sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile…_

Ash walked through the door of his house to see a petrified look on his mothers' face. He was about to ask her what happened but then he saw a shattered window. And a few feet in front of the shattered window was a brick. Ash picked it up and saw a message.

_'__I'm taking you to Hell, Ketchum! –Lettuce Head'_

**A/N- Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't really leave you with that much of a cliff hanger but I think it's decent. **

**Please, please, please review!**

**Rock on! \m/**


	10. Chapter 10- I Love It Loud

**A/N- Welcome to chapter ten! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention.**

Ash got out of bed and got ready for school. It was Monday, and it had been two days since the incident. Ash was furious with Drew, and he roamed the town all of Sunday looking for him. He had no luck and returned home.

Ash said goodbye to his mom and walked out the front door. He turned his hat backwards, put on some ear buds and started listening to AC/DC. Before he left, he opened his back pack and pulled out a jet black skateboard. He dropped it on the sidewalk and hopped on. He then began to ride it the rest of the way to school. His school began to come into sight. As he approached, he noticed May and Dawn walking on the same sidewalk. Ash slowed the skateboard down. He tapped it with his foot and sent it flying towards his leg. He caught it and tucked it in between his arm.

"Hey May!" He greeted, pulling his ear buds out.

"Hey Ash!" Both girls said.

"You skateboard?" May asked, pointing to his skateboard. "Damn, this is another thing you and my cousin have in common!"

"You're cousin is awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "He likes rock music, anime, Walking Dead, skating…. Is there anything he doesn't like?"

"He hates my music." May said.

"Well what kind of music do you listen to?"  
"Imagine Dragins, One Republic, Forever the Sickest Kids…"

"Alternative." Ash said, with a grin. May giggled.

_Later…_

Ash sat down at the lunch table with the rest of his friends; Gary, Paul, and Brock: the outcasts. On the right side of the table sat a girl named Iris (a girl with a tom-boyish attitude and very long, dark hair), Misty, and Serena: The tomboys. On the left side of the table was Tracey, Clemont and Cilan: the nerds.

May had just gotten her hot lunch and was wondering where to sit, with Kenny and Drew, or with Ash and the rest of his friends. May spotted Dawn and scooted over to her.

"Hey Dawn, where do you want to sit today?"

"By the outcasts, of course!"

May smiled at Dawn and they walked over to the outcasts. They noticed Gary and Misty, Serena, and Iris laughing together, Ash and Brock discussing music, Clemont working on an invention, Cilan and Tracey talking about the Pokemon trading card game, and Paul was just sitting there eating his sandwich. It sure looked fun. Most of the time during lunch her friends just gossiped, but it looked like the people at the outcast table were all pretty good friends with each other. May decided to walk over to Ash, who was still talking with Brock.

"'2112' was a great album! Neil Peart really unleashed his-"

"Hi Ash!" May beamed.

"Oh, hi May."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. Brock and I were just discussing music."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Like I was saying," Brock said, "Rush was probably the best progressive rock band that existed. Either that or Pink Floyd."

"Pink Floyd is the shit!" Ash agreed. "I remember the first time I heard them. I was five years old and my dad- never mind."

Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You don't need to go through this alone. You have us."

"I know, thanks." Ash said, giving Brock a small smile.

May became a little confused. Why did Ash act so sad when his dad was mentioned? Did something happen to him? May decided not to ask Ash any questions, fearing that it would make him sadder.

"Hi May!" Clemont greeted.

"Oh. Hi…." May said, not being able to remember the blonde boy's name.

"Have you seen Bonnie and Max around? I need to make sure Bonnie doesn't get into too much trouble. I mean, I know Max is your cousin but I can't risk it."

May was totally confused. "I'm sorry, what? I don't know who Bonnie is."

"She's my sister. I've seen her walking around with your cousin."

"Oh. Sorry, I haven't seen them."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Clemont walked away.

May grinned. She couldn't wait to rub this in Max's face. She looked up to see Ash and Brock continuing their discussion on music.

"I just think Robert Plant was a better vocalist." Brock said.

"Nah, I always thought Freddie Mercury was the best vocalist." Ash responded.

"He's definitely one of the greatest vocalists, but Robert Plant's vocalizations really intrigue you and tie you up in the music. I don't think a single person could sing any Led Zeppelin song better than he did."

"Well, yeah. But Bon Scott was probably the most influential vocalist in terms of hard rock."

"Bon Scott is great, but-"

"You guys take music way too seriously." May giggled.

"Hey! It's only rock n roll!" Ash laughed.

_Later…_

May and Dawn left school and began to walk home. They decided to take the back way out in order to get out of school faster. They walked outside and saw Ash, Gary, Paul, Barry and Brock hanging out near the dumpsters. There was an iPod sitting on the ground playing Iron Maiden, and Gary had a marker and was drawing something on the dumpster's metal surface.

"Hey guys!" Dawn greeted. Gary was so startled that his marker went flying from his hand which messed up the word he was writing.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"What were you writing anyways?" Dawn asked. She looked on the dumpster which had many words on it, and read:

_Stay Metal, Brutal, Fucking Slayer, Stay Metal, _and many other metal head jokes.

"Gary, you're so immature." Dawn scolded.

Gary smirked. "I don't give a rat's ass about maturity."

Ash rolled his eyes and chuckled. "We can tell." Gary smacked Ash up the head. "Fuck you, Oak…"

May and Dawn giggled until they heard the door open, and out walked Kenny.

"May! Dawn! Where have you been?" He asked.

"We've been hanging out with them." May said, pointing to the boys.

"What? But why?" Kenny blurted.

"Is there something wrong with us?" Barry asked, slightly offended. "Or am I gonna have to fine you?"

"N-no! It's just that I've never seen Dawn or May hang out with you guys."

"Well, we are." Dawn said proudly. "And if you don't like it than you can leave."

"Okay, okay, fine! What are you guys even doing?"

"Metal shit." Gary responded with a smirk reaching both of his cheeks.

"What do you- oh." Kenny said, looking at the vandalized dumpster.

"Yeah…" Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gary's an idiot."

"Fuck you, Ash! This was your idea!" Ash blushed.

"Anyways," Brock said, trying to change the subject, "let's get to band practice."

"You wanna come Kenny?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Kenny said.

"What are you doing Kenny?!" A voice rang out. Everyone recognized it as Drew's voice.

"What do you mean, Drew? I'm hanging out with some friends."

"They're not your friends! They're dogs!" Drew said, pointing at Ash.

"Shut up, Drew!" May said.

Drew looked at May. "If you ever want some _real_ friends, come see Harley and I."

"Harley tried to kill me! And Ash risked his life to stop him! Without him I might be…"

"Blah, blah, blah. You'll come crawling back eventually." Drew said. E walked off, and pushed Kenny to the ground while doing so. Everyone stared at Drew until he was out of sight.

"Asshole." Ash muttered.

_Gary's House…_

The whole gang was there; Ash, Paul, Gary, Brock, Barry, Misty, Serena, May, and Dawn. Plus, Kenny.

Kenny leaned in towards Dawn and asked, "Are you sure about these guys, Dee Dee?"

Dawn looked at Kenny angrily. "Yes, I am!"

"Ladies, ladies, break it up!" Gary said. "We want to show Kenny how good of a band we are, so let's get started! One, two, three!"

['Ace Of Spades' by Motorhead]

_If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man  
You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me  
The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say  
I don't share your greed, the only card I need is  
The ace of spades, the ace of spades_

_Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil  
Going with the flow, it's all a game to me  
Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you  
Double up or quit, double stake or split  
The ace of spades, the ace of spades_

_You know I'm born to lose and gambling's for fools  
But that's the way I like it, baby  
I don't wanna live forever  
And don't forget the joker_

_Pushing up the ante, I know you got to see me  
Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again  
I see it in your eyes, take one look and die  
The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be  
The ace of spades, the ace of spades_

The song ended, and everyone in the garage was awestruck. They sounded so good!

"Whoa, Brock, you're the greatest bassist I've ever met!" Misty complimented.

"Gary, those vocals were great!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Nice drumming, douche bag." Dawn said.

"You guys are so talented!" Serena said.

"Thanks guys!" Ash said.

"Whadd'ya wanna do now?" Gary asked.

"Wanna shoot hoops at the park?" Ash asked. "After all, we get the rest of the school week off, so we can stay there as late as we want."

"Yeah, sure, let's shoot some hoops." Brock said.

The gang exited Gary's garage. Ash ran to his house and grabbed an old basketball.

"Whoa, Ash! You've still got that old thing?" Brock asked.

"Yeah! It was a Christmas present from my mom and…. Yeah, it was a Christmas present." Ash began to sound sad.

'There it is again!' May thought. 'Why does he avoid talking about his dad?'

"Last one to the park is a little dildo!" Gary hollered.

"But you're already a little dildo!" Ash called, coming out of his sadness, causing everybody else to laugh. Gary flipped Ash off. "Love you too, buddy!"

About fifteen minutes later the gang arrived in the park. Gary took out an iPod and started playing music. The song 'Nothin to Lose' by Kiss came on. Paul grabbed the basket ball and started to dribble it. He then shot it from the half-court line.

"Shall we set up the teams?" Gary asked. "I call captain!"

"I call captain!" Misty said! She gave a competitive smile at Gary, which Gary returned.

Soon, the teams were divided. On Misty's team there was Brock, Kenny, Dawn, and Paul. Gary had Ash, Serena, May, and Barry. It was a fun game. Eventually, they all lost track of points and they began to play for fun. After about an hour of basketball the friends decided to call it quits. They walked out to the edge of town and overlooked it. The sun was setting and it truly looked beautiful. The autumn leaves were falling to the ground and it looked like a perfect day.

"Well, I gotta head out. See you, everyone! It was fun hanging out with you!" Kenny said.

"Seeya Kenny!" Dawn beamed.

Kenny walked off down the hill everyone had been laying on.

The gang all laid down on the hill, staring off into their home town. Ash felt like he was being watched. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Serena looking at him. Serena turned away and blushed furiously. Ash shot her a warm smile, to which she returned. May noticed this and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"How did all of you meet?" May asked.

"Well," Ash said, "Gary, Misty, Brock, and I were friends in first grade. Then I met Paul and Barry in fourth grade. We've all been friends since then. Serena and I met all the way back in the summer before first grade, remember?"

Serena giggled. "How could I not? You saved my ass!"

"You bet I did." Ash smirked.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Serena and I both attended the same summer camp. It took place in the middle of a big forest." Ash said.

"We went out hiking and I got lost," Serena said, "I fell down and my knee was pretty scraped up. It really hurt to walk. I was stuck underneath a tree and I didn't think anyone would come back for me. Until Ash came and rescued me." Serena beamed at Ash.

"I helped her back to camp and we've been friends ever since then." Ash said with a smile.

"And a beautiful romance was born!" Gary exclaimed. Ash, Serena, and May all blushed, and Ash hit Gary upside the head, which sent him tumbling down the hill. "Love you too, Ashy-boy!"

"Fuck you, Oak!" Ash called.

"Hey guys!" A voice rang out. The gang turned and saw Clemont walking up the hill.

"Hey, Clemont!" Ash said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're just hanging out. Care to join us?"

"Sure!" Clemont sat down next to Ash and Serena.

"So what's new?" Serena asked.

"Well, I'm finished with guitar lessons. I can now say I can play the rhythm guitar like a pro!"

"That's cool, Clemont! Maybe you could play in our band!" Ash said, excitedly. "So…how's life?"

Ash got a lot of responses all at the same time.

"Stressful." Said Dawn.

"Life-y." Gary said.

"What a stupid question…" Paul murmured.

"Pretty fucked up." Misty said.

"Okay." Brock said.

"Pretty good." Clemont peeped.

"It's alright." May said.

"Fun!" Serena exclaimed.

"Good to hear." Ash smirked. "By the way Paul, I heard that."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too, buddy."  
"I mean it."

"I mean it too, ya purple haired freak."

"WHAT!?"

"Relax, Paul." Dawn said. "I think your purple hair is cute."

"Thanks." Paul said with no emotion.

Barry began to feel jealousy, as his face heated up from anger. "Uh, guys, I think I'm gonna head out. It was fun shooting hoops."

"Alright, seeya Barry!" Ash said.

"Bye." Everyone else said.

Barry walked down the hill, feeling jealousy and sadness. It was obvious Dawn like Paul. He knew his chances were slim. Hell, she didn't even know his name. He decided to just give up. Then he began to feel anger, anger against Paul.

'He's not so great! He's an asshole! How could Dawn like him?' He thought to himself. 'Whatever. I'm leaving the band. I'll call Ash later and tell him. No way am I going to hang out with Paul.' Barry sprinted away, a tear rolling down his face.

Meanwhile, back on the hill, the gang laid back. Ash caught sight of something floating in the wind. Something on it caught his eye. A piece of paper landed in front of him. He ran over to it and picked it up. His eyes widened.

"What is it Ash?" Brock questioned.

Ash murmured something.

"What?" May asked.

"AC/DC is coming to Pewter City!"Ash yelled, showing them the flyer.

"When is it?" Clemont asked.

"It's on October twenty-fourth." Ash replied.

"We have to go!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hold on guys, I'm getting a call." Ash said. He took out his phone and answered. "Hey!"

"Hey Ash…" Barry said.

"What can I do for you Barry?"

"I'm…leaving the band."

"What? Why?"

"I just… I can't be in the band, okay? I'm sorry about this."

"No, it's okay. Do what you need to do." Ash said. Barry hung up. Ash turned to the rest of his band mates. "Barry left the band."

"Okay." Gary said.

Ash turned to Clemont. "Hey, a spot opened up. You in for rhythm guitar?"

"Of course!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Great! Welcome to Hell's Outcasts." Ash said.

The group continued to talk until it began to get dark. First Misty and Serena left. Then, Brock left. After that, Paul left, and Dawn decided to tag along with him. Then Gary and Clemont decided to leave. That left Ash and May sitting on the hill.

"Well, it's getting late." Ash said. "I'm heading out."

"Wait!" May said. "Can you walk me home."

Ash gave her a warm smile. "Sure I can."

The two of them walked down the hill together, and began to talk.

"Do you like AC/DC?" Ash asked.

"They're alright. My brother plays some of their records every now and then."

"I bet you're gonna love the concert if we do end up going."

"Have you been to any other concerts before?"

"I've seen Def Leppard, KISS, Bruce Springsteen, The Mountain Goats, Marilyn Manson, Motley Crue, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, and Alice Cooper."

"Wow. That's cool. I've seen Imagine Dragons, One Republic, and Forever the Sickest Kids in concert."

"Damn, I'd love to see Imagine Dragons. I also really want to see the big four."

"Who are the big four?"

"Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer, and Anthrax."

"Oh. What's the concert you want to see the most?"

"AC/DC. They're my favorite band. Their music has gotten me through so much, and they're the reason why I became a musician. They're my idols."

"Wow."

May decided to ask Ash the burning question.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you avoid talking about your dad?" Ash was silent. He faced downwards and continued walking, a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset-"

"No, it's okay." Ash said. "You're my friend. You should be able to know." He took a deep breath. "A few years ago my dad was killed. The man who killed him was a man named Giovanni. My dad helped to arrest some of his gang members who you may know as Team Rocket. Giovanni became furious with him. So, Giovanni killed him. One day my mom and I got a call from the police station and we found out what had happened. My mom began crying and I asked her what was wrong. She told me dad had died. Sometimes I can't help but think that I'm like Giovanni. I don't always say the nicest things, and sometimes I'm not always the nicest to my mom, which is what dad would want. I don't always treat teachers with respect, and I don't know where I'm gonna end up in life. Maybe I'm just another monster." A tear rolled down Ash's face. May quickly stopped him and wiped it from his cheek. A tear rolled down her face too, which Ash wiped off.

"You're nothing like that man." May said. "You saved my life twice, and then treated me as a friend even though I treated you like a loner. You're one of the greatest people I've met, Ash." She leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek. She blushed, and so did Ash. Ash looked at May and smiled, to which May returned it.

"Thanks, May."

"Anytime, Ashy-boy." May said, stealing Gary's famous nickname. Ash chuckled.

"May!" A voice rang out. "Come inside, it's getting late." The voice was recognized Norman.

"Okay!" May called. She turned to Ash and smiled sweetly. "Bye Ash."

"Seeya, May." Ash smiled. May ran into her house, smiling back at Ash. Ash smiled back at her.

_The Next Day…_

Serena, Clemont, Dawn, and May gathered in the garage as they prepared themselves to see Hell's Outcasts perform.

"One, two, three!"

['I Love It Loud' by KISS]

_Hey hey hey yeah, hey hey hey yeah  
Hey hey hey yeah, hey hey hey yea_

Stand up, you don't have to be afraid  
Get down love is like a hurricane  
Street boy, though I never could be tamed  
Better believe it, yeah  
Guilty till I'm proven innocent  
Whiplash heavy metal accident  
Rock on I want to be president

Cause I love it

Loud I want to hear it loud  
Right between the eyes  
Loud I want to hear it loud  
Don't want no compromise

Turn it up, hungry for the medicine  
Two fisted till the very end  
No more treated like aliens  
We're not gonna take it  
No lies no more alibis  
Turn it up, got me hypnotized  
Rock on, won't be tranquilized

Cause I love it

Loud I wanna hear it loud  
Right between the eyes  
Loud I want to hear it loud  
Don't want no compromise

Cause I love it

Loud I wanna hear it loud  
Right between the eyes  
Loud I want to hear it loud  
Don't want no compromise

Hey hey hey yeah, hey hey hey yeah

Turn it up!

Headline jungle is the only rule  
Front page roar of the nations cool  
Turn it up this is my attitude  
Take it or leave it

Loud I wanna hear it loud  
Right between the eyes  
Loud I want to hear it loud  
Don't want no compromise

(I love it)

Loud I wanna hear it loud  
Right between the eyes  
Loud I want to hear it loud  
Don't want no compromise

(I love it)

Loud I wanna hear it loud  
Right between the eyes  
Loud I want to hear it loud  
Don't want no compromise

Hey hey hey yeah, hey hey hey yeah  
Hey hey hey yeah, hey hey hey yeah

"That was great guys!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well done!" Clemont complimented.

"Thanks, guys." Ash said. "Great job on drums, Paul. You sound just like Eric Carr!"

Paul smirked. "Thanks, Ash."

"I can't wait 'til the concert!" Gary said excitedly. "Can everybody else go?"

"Gary," Ash said, "The concert starts at four o'clock. And it takes, like, three hours to bike to Pewter City."

"Well…let's just cut." Gary exclaimed.

"Gary! We can't do that! We could get in serious trouble!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps!" Paul scoffed. "I'll cut class, Gary. This is a once in a lifetime event."

"Thanks Paul-y!" Gary said.

"Don't ever call me that."

"Whatever. Anyways, c'mon guys! Let's have some fun!"

"Hmm…." Dawn whispered. If Paul was going, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tag along. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"That's what I like to hear!" Gary said.

"I may as well come too." Ash said, with a grin on his face.

"I'll come too." Brock said.

"I'll go too." May said.

"Me three!" Serena said.

"Well… I guess we're cutting!" Ash said.

"Alright!" Gary cheered.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out!" May said, putting her head down.

"Don't worry May," Ash said, "We won't let him."

"Alright!" Gary said. "Let's go see fucking KISS!"

**A/N- End of chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of school work. Anyways, please review. Stay metal! \m/**


	11. Chapter 11- The Dream

**A/N- Welcome to chapter eleven of Hell's Outcasts!**

**I do not own pokemon or any songs I mention.**

The gang was at the record store, and was checking out a bunch of CD's and vinyl's.

"Guys! Look over here!" Ash called. "It's Black Sabbath- Paranoid!"

Samuel Oak walked over and smiled. "I remember when I was your age and I heard my first Black Sabbath song. Ha. I practically fell in love with Tony Iommi's guitar playing."

"Yeah, he's amazing." Brock said.

Ash bought Black Sabbath-Paranoid, Gary bought Led Zeppelin IV, and May bought Green Day- Dookie (Ash recommended it to her).

"You guys are welcome to stay out in the back room and listen to your CD's and hang out." Samuel said.

"Thanks, Gramps!" Gary said.

Ash, Gary, Brock, Paul, Serena, Clemont, Dawn, and May walked into the back room.

"Gary, fire up some Zeppelin!" Ash said.

"Will do, Ashy-boy." Gary replied cheerfully. He popped the Led Zeppelin disc in a boom box and the song 'Black Dog' came on.

Ash and Gary started to head bang, and the rest of the friends laughed at them. Even Clemont was laughing. The night before he had to leave the band to focus on his studies, but now he seemed as happy as ever.

May looked over at Ash, who was still headbanging. She giggled to herself. He was something else.

"This is a good song." Dawn whispered to May.

"Yeah, it is." May said. "Who are these guys, again?"

"Led Zeppelin. My mom listens to them, sometimes." Dawn replied.

"You guys wanna headbang?" Gary asked.

"No, make fools of yourselves without us." Dawn said, cheerfully.

"You're missing out." Gary replied.

The group walked out of the record store twenty minutes later. Ash and Gary's hair was all over the place due to excessive headbanging.

May, Dawn, Paul, Brock, and Serena couldn't stop laughing at the way their hair looked.

"At least I don't have some stupid bandana tied around my stupid head all day." Gary told May.

May was slightly hurt.

"Don't worry, May. It looks cute on you." Ash assured her.

"Thanks, Ash!" May beamed.

"Ooh woo hoo!" Gary exclaimed. "Ashy-boy is becoming May's sweetheart!"

"Alright. Now I'm pissed." Ash said, chasing after Gary. "Get your ass back here, dildo!"

Everyone began laughing at the scene in which Ash and Gary began pinning each other to the ground.

"Wow." Paul said. "That looks really gay."

Ash and Gary turned to see the awkward position they were in and immediately got up, both of them blushing.

"Let's let the two lovers be." Dawn joked.

"Go fuck yourself." Gary muttered. "Anyways, are we set for band practice tomorrow?"

"Gary, remember what tomorrow is." Ash said.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, Ash."

"It's alright."

"We're here for you." Brock said.

"At least you have your mom." Paul said. "I'm stuck with my stupid brother."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah…. But I'm sure you love your brother."

Paul scoffed. "No way!"

Dawn looked at him. "I can see right through you, Paul. You love your brother deep down, don't you?"

"Uh… I plead the fifth?"

"You're hopeless." Dawn said.

"You're stupid."

"You smell funny."

"Your hair is weird."

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey," Ash called. "Hurry up, love-birds!"

Dawn and Paul looked over to where Ash and the rest of the group was sitting. Dawn and Paul were at least fifty yards behind them. They blushed and caught up with the group.

The group arrived at May's house, where she said they could hang out.

"Nice place." Gary said.

"Thanks." May replied. "Let's head down to the baseme-"

"Hi, May. Hi Dawn!" Are these your friends?" Caroline asked.

"Y-yeah. You've already met Ash."

"Oh, how could I forget?" Caroline said, looking over at Ash. "It's our little hero." Ash blushed, causing Paul, Gary, and Brock to snicker. "Who are you three?"

"Oh. That's Gary, Paul, and Brock. They're friends of Ash." May said.

"Nice to meet you." She said, sweetly. She turned to May and whispered, "You know you're not supposed to have boys over without permission. Your father will kill you!"

"Well, these are my friends now. I don't care what dad says."

"Okay… any friend of Ash is a friend of mine." Caroline said.

"Okay, guys," Gary said. "We need to come up with a plan on how to sneak out of school and get to the AC/DC concert."

"Yeah! I wanna see one of Angus Young's epic solos!" Ash exclaimed.

Gary shushed him. "Keep your God damn voice down! May's mom is in the other room."

"Hold on you guys! My cousin Max is pretty smart, I can ask him." May whispered. She ran upstairs, and came back with her cousin thirty seconds later.

"I hear you guys wanna go see AC/DC." Max smirked.

"Yeah, could you please help us?" Ash pleaded on his knees.

"I wanna hear Brian Johnson's crazy vocals!" Gary exclaimed.

"I can assure you, you will." Max said. "Just listen to what I have to say."

Over the next thirty minutes, Max told everyone what his plan was for sneaking out of school.

"Max…that's brilliant!" Ash complimented the boy.

"I know." Max said in a cocky tone, which earned him a smack on the head from May.

"Guys, we better get out of here. May's dad is coming." Gary whispered.

The six teenagers bolted out of the door of May's house, leaving Max dumbfounded in the living room. They ran to the same basketball court they had just been the other day.

"Hold on." May wheezed. "Let me catch my breath."

"Aw come on, that was nothing." Ash laughed.

"Yes it- pant -was!" Dawn said, hands on her knees.

"Heh. Sissies." Gary muttered.

"I gotta bounce. My dad wants me home to help with some chores." Brock said.

"I gotta go too. Walking Dead starts in a few hours." Gary said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss that." Paul said, walking away. Before he could go any farther, Dawn pulled him back. "What the hell?"

"Walk me home?" Dawn asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PWWWWWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE?"

"Holy fucking shitballs! Fine, I'll walk you home! Christ…"

"Yay!" Dawn said, jumping into the air, as she began dragging Paul down the street.

May and Ash stood together awkwardly, then decided to sit down on a park bench. Ash started whistling 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin. May began to sway to the tune, and shut her eyes. Ash's humming made her sleepy and she drifted off to sleep. It was a sleep that was peaceful, thanks to Ash's humming. She woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey, May." Ash greeted, staring into the sunset.

May realized she had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder. She quickly sat up and began blushing. Ash didn't take notice of it, though.

'Thank God he's so dense.' May thought.

"Sleepy today?" Ash joked.

"Shut up." May giggled as she lightly slugged him in the arm.

"So… how's life?" Ash asked.

"You ask that question a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, well, life tends to change. It tends to throw you a curve ball every now and then. I think it's good to know what your friends are up to."

May giggled. "You think too much."

"Whatever."

There was a silence.

"Can you walk me home?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash replied.

_Paul and Dawn… _

"You can't be such a jerk all the time." Dawn said.

"I can and I will." Paul scoffed. "You can't be so cute and preppy all the time."

"I'm not- wait… you think I'm cute?"

"Lots of people think that." Paul said, not making eye contact.

"Yeah but… I mean… I thought you were asexual."

"Pfft! Whatever."

A silence passed for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't necessarily comfortable.

"So…." Dawn vamped. "Excited to see AC/DC?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah."

They reached Dawn's house, and they stood in front of her front door.

"Bye, Paul." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked inside, leaving Paul stupefied. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what happened, but when he did he calmly stepped off of the porch and began walking down the driveway. When he got to the end he jumped up and clicked his heels. Little did he know, Dawn was watching from her window, as she let out a small giggle.

_Ash and May…_

Ash and May were both laughing in the middle of the street, earning some annoyed looks from people.

"Y-you really used a masterball to catch a Rattata?" Ash laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." May said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Come on, I'm sure you've had your share of noob moments when playing Pokemon."

"Well…" Ash began. "I forgot to save the game before I attempted to catch Lugia, and I ended up accidently killing it." May started laughing so hard no sound came out. "And… I also taught Raikou the move 'Flash'…" By now, May was on the ground, unable to control how hilarious it was for her to hear this.

"Th-th-that's the fu-funniest th-thing I've ever-"

"If you think that's funny, wait 'til you hear what Gary did. He caught a Nidoran and named it 'Pointy'."

"Bahahaha!" May bellowed.

"And he thought that Pokémon was a platformer."

May was having trouble breathing.

"It's hard to believe a smart ass like you is the only one who can make me laugh like this."

"Oh, shut up!" Ash said playfully, lightly punching May in the arm. He looked at May's sapphire eyes. Damn, she wasn't like other girls. Usually, most girls weren't opened to heavy metal, liked to play Pokemon, and actually took the time to get to know him.

"What are you lookin' at?" May asked, smirking. She looked into Ash's brown eyes. Usually most boys would get a little scared when they found out about her odd personality. She was grateful for Ash. He did save her life after all. Not to mention, he was hilarious.

"Ash… I'm tired."

"What are you implying?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Carry me?"

"Wha- NO!"

"Come on! Pweeeaaaasssee?" May asked, with puppy eyes that rivaled Dawn's.

"Ugh, fine." And with that, May jumped on Ash's back. Both of them blushed.

"Thanks Ashy." May said as her feet dangled by Ash's side.

"No problem May- what the actual hell did you just call me?"

"It's your new nickname."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Oh, hell yes!"

"Whatever." Ash rolled his eyes.

May giggled. "Oh come on, it's not as bad as _Ashy-boy_."

"You have a point there…" Ash grumbled.

Ash and May continued to giggle and laugh at each other's odd personalities as they strolled down the road. Little did they know they were being watched. In the bushes sat two teenagers. One had long purple hair and dressed in a Cacturne outfit, and the other wore a purple jacket with green hair. It was Harley and Drew.

"He is going to get it…_big time_!"

Soon enough, Ash and May reached May's house. May hopped off of his back.

"Well, seeya, dude!" May said.

"Seeya!" Ash waved. He walked down the driveway and pulled out his skateboard from his backpack. He threw it on to the sidewalk and hopped on. He kicked off and started rolling down the street. All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground, and then punched in the face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Ash heard a head of green hair say."

"Drew…?"

"Yeah… that's right, punk!" Drew spat onto Ash's shirt and then rubbed it in.

"Whadd'ya want?" Ash coughed.

"I told you to back…the fuck…off!" Drew spat.

"She's my friend, and she deserves a lot more than an ass like you…"

Drew landed a punch into Ash's gut. "Strike two, _Ashy_. I don't ever want to see you with May ever again! You don't want to know what happens if I do. But I swear to Christ, if you tell May about any of this, I will hurt you, Brock, Gary, Paul, Dawn, Clemont, Misty, Serena, Barry, and any other outcast friends you may have! May is_ mine_!" And with that, Drew pulled a hood over his head and ran away into the night.

"Holy crap, Ash! What happened?" Ash turned around and saw Max holding hands with a blonde girl that looked around his age.

"Oh, hey Max. And… Bonnie?"

"That's me!" The girl said.

"Well, if you really want to know… Drew just pounded my ass in."

"That dude? Oh, I hate him! May used to hang out with him a lot before they adopted me and-"

"I thought you were cousins?" Ash asked.

"Oh, well, you see, uh…"

"You were lying."

"Yeah…. People at my old school made fun of me for being an orphan, and so I began to hide"

Ash chuckled. "You're a pretty good liar for a seventh grader."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Anyways, yeah. Drew is an asshole."

"Mhmm. He used to bully me a lot. I told May about it but she said he was just 'teasing'. Complete and utter bullshit…"

"May deserves better than him." Ash stated.

Max was silent, and after a few seconds he decided to speak. "Y'know Ash, I hope you and May get together."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you two both have weird personalities that you both accept, not to mention you have a lot in common! You both like Pokemon, and get good grades in school. May seems to be supportive of you in your band. And you seem to be supportive of May in… whatever the hell she does. You're one of the few boys that likes May for May, and not for her body."

"Wow… thanks Max."

"You bet. Good luck with Drew." And with that, Max walked away, still holding Bonnie's hand.

Ash went home, and walked through the door. He saw his mom sitting in front of the TV on the couch watching some sitcom. Ash snuck up to his room where he quickly arranged a Skype call with Gary, Brock, and Paul.

"Hey, Ashybo- HOLY HELL! What happened?" Gary exclaimed.

"Drew happened…" Ash explained.

"That dumbass beat your dumb ass?" Paul asked.

"Haha, very funny." Ash groaned.

"Why does he hate you even more than usual?" Brock asked.

"He doesn't want me hanging out with May."

"That's bullshit!" Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. This is the second time now. First he beat me up after our gig, now he beat me up outside of May's house."

"And nobody noticed?" Gary asked.

"Well, Max and Bonnie walked by after Drew beat me up. I told them what happened."

"Hmm… Max and Bonnie… interesting…" Gary thought out loud.

"Gary! Stay on topic!" Ash said, frantically.

"Okay, okay. Jesus…"

"Why don't you just tell May?" Brock asked.

Ash sighed. "He told me not to tell her about it. If I do, he said he'll hurt all of us." Brock, and Gary frowned, while Paul was already frowning (as usual). "I won't tell May what Drew did, but I will stay friends with her. She deserves better than a piece of shit like Drew."

Brock gave Ash an uneasy look. "I don't think it's a good idea, but I trust you."

"Me too." Gary said.

Paul stayed quiet, but the three boys could tell that he also agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Seeya guys in two days."

"Two days?" Gary asked. "Why not tomorr- Oh, wait. Sorry."

"It's cool, don't worry." Ash assured Gary with a smile. He hung up and walked over to his bed. He pulled the sheets passed his neck, took out his iPod and turned on Pink Floyd and slowly began to drift off to sleep. "I miss you dad…" He whispered as he fell asleep. "You always knew how to take care of douche bags like Drew."

That night, Ash had a dream…

_He was sitting in a room while there was a record playing. It was 'Stand By Me' by Ben E King. Ash slowly started to sway to the record. His dad walked in with his mother, and they began to sway to the song too. Then, his dad blew away into the air, as if he were made out of sand. All of a sudden, the record changed into a much darker song. There were no lyrics, just very dark, low, and heavy guitar pickings. He saw his mother crying, and she eventually blew away into the wind as well. Then, he saw Giovanni's evil smirk staring at him, haunting his memories and devouring every last one of his sweet dreams. The record stopped, and a love song started playing. A silhouette of a girl cam into Ash's vision, but it quickly disappeared as the music began to turn back to the dark and heavy sounding instrumentals, and the silhouette turned into Drew who began punching Ash repeatedly._

Ash woke up, covered in cold sweat. He walked downstairs and got a drink of water. He looked over at the clock, which read 7:49 AM. Well, the day was here. The day Ash's dad died. Every year he and his mother would stay at home simply to mourn the loss of his father. Past years they look at old photo albums, and told stories of what kind of man he used to be. But this day, he didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to lay in bed, think about life, and play guitar…alone.

As the day progressed, Ash began to wonder about what the dream was about last night. Who was the silhouetted girl? What was the purpose of that dream? What was that dark and heavy song in the dream? Ash quickly ran over to his guitar and started to play the chords that he had heard. After an hour of practicing, he had perfected it. He played it over and over for the rest of the day, just sitting in his room playing the same riffs over and over again. The song was strange. It was depressing, yet uplifting at the same time. Ash had heard a lot of songs like that before, but this one really set the mood. It was as if Jimmy Page wrote it, but here it was, coming to Ash in a dream. After a while, he went downstairs and got another drink of water. He looked over at the clock which read 9:02 PM.

Ash walked up to his room, and pulled the covers over his head, protecting himself from the outside world, which was about to become scarier by the day….

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Remember to review. Please. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Skate Park

**A/N- Welcome to chapter twelve of 'Hell's Outcasts'! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Pokemon or any songs I mention.**

A month had passed since Ash had the crazy dream, and a lot had happened since then. Dawn and May became best friends with Ash, Gary, Brock, and Paul. They would go to the movies together, listen to music together, and were now planning to go to the AC/DC concert together. The concert was in one week, and everyone was getting ready for their big plan to skip school. Ash decided to keep the blueprints at his house until next Friday came. For the past month, Ash had been ducking Drew, making sure that he didn't wind up with a black eye. Although May and Dawn hung out with Ash and his friends, they still managed to keep their place at most popular girls in the school. And even though they became close friends with the group of geeks, they were constantly dragged away by their other friends in the school. But, they still hung out together whenever they could.

Ash stepped out of his house into the crisp fall weather. He hopped onto his jet-black skateboard and put an ear bud in his ear. He played 'Behind the Wheel' by D.R.I. He skated down to Gary's house. He picked his skateboard up and rang the door-bell. Soon, Gary came to the door.

"What do you want, Ashy-boy?" Gary teased.

"I _want _you to get your ass out here." Ash said back.

"Fine. Fine. I'll be right out." Within a few minutes, Gary was outside on the front porch. "What are we gonna do today?"

"What the hell do you think? We're hanging out with Brock and Paul!"

"Okay, okay. Let me grab my skateboard."

Ash and Gary quickly made their way down the street and gathered Paul and Brock., who got on their skateboards.

"So." Brock said. "Where to?"

"Let's go to the skate-park. After that we should probably have a band practice so we can work on 'Subdivisions' by Rush." Ash replied.

"Sounds good." Brock beamed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Gary exclaimed.

"Whatever…." Paul said.

When the group of friends got to the skate-park, they saw some faces there that made them beam. The group had become really close friends with the other skaters there. They didn't see each other much in school, but when they did, they would either high-five or fist bump. Often times, the group of friends would perform in their band for them.

Ash approached a boy with a white hat that stuck out into separate branches. His hair was brown, and his clothes were red with a black trim. "Hey, Brendan." Ash greeted.

"Hey, Ash." Brendan smiled, picking up his skateboard. "How's it goin'?"

"It's all good." Ash said, as he fist-bumped the boy. "Where's Wally?"

"He's skating with Ethan and Lucas by the drinking fountain." Brendan said, pointing to a boy with green-hair skating with two boys, one with black and yellow clothing and jet black hair, and another with brown hair and a news-boy cap.

"Is Silver here?" Paul asked.

"Right behind you." A voice rang. Paul turned around and saw a boy with long red hair and black clothing with a red trim. He had cunning eyes and a devious smirk. "Sup, Paul."

"What's up, ya red-headed prick?" Paul joked, high-fiving his friend.

"But where's Hilbert and Calem?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Gary asked.

"We're right here." A boy with emo-like hair stated from beside them. He wore a blue jacket, and dark blue jeans. Calem. The boy beside him, Hilbert, had brown hair as wild as Ash's, and wore a blue and white jacket.

"What's up you guys?" Gary exclaimed excitedly.

"Not much." Hilbert smirked.

"Guys!" The boy named Ethan exclaimed. "Check out that hottie over there!" He pointed a girl a few years older than them/ The girl turned to them and gave them a sneer. "Hey! I'm complimenting you-"

"Would you shut up?" Silver said, as he smacked Ethan upside the head.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Ethan argued.

"Yeah!" Gary said. "It's not his fault his mom dropped him when he was a baby."

"Oh, shut up Gary." Ethan groaned as everyone else laughed.

….

The gang sat out on the half-pipe drinking sodas they'd gotten from a vending machine.

"So, Ash." Calem said. "Gary told us that you finally got a girlfriend."

"Well Gary is a shit-faced prick." Ash said, eyeing Gary as he began to laugh. "May isn't my girlfriend, we're just good friends."

"That's how it always starts!" Ethan teased.

"What would you know? The time you get a girlfriend is the time the planets collide."

"How is May? Brendan and I haven't seen her in a while." Wally said.

"You guys know May?"

"Yeah. We hung out all the time in grade school." Brendan said. "As you know, Wally and I are like brothers. When we met May in kindergarten, we stayed friends until, like, sixth grade."

"What stopped you guys from hanging out?"

"Her dad. Apparently we aren't good enough for her."

Ash laughed at the resemblance. "He thinks the same about me. But that never stopped Paul, Brock, Gary, and I from hanging out with her!"

"Heh. How's that going for you?"

"Not too bad. Most of the time we hang out away from our houses."

"You should bring them down here to the skate-park!" Wally suggested.

"That aint a bad idea. I'd love to see May again!" Brendan said.

"Alright, I guess I could bring her over tomorrow. Whadd'ya say guys?" Ash said, facing his friends.

"Sure!" Gary exclaimed.

"I'm all for it." Brock said.

"Whatever." Paul scoffed.

"That's 'Paulish' for 'I just want May to come so I can smooch with Dawn!'" Gary joked. Paul punched Gary in the gut causing him to fall over into the half-pipe. "Asshole!" Gary shouted as everyone else laughed hysterically. 'Dicks….' Gary thought.

**A/N- I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to get something up quickly. So please review!**


	13. The Half Pipe

**A/N- I do not own Pokemon or any songs I mention.**

**PS- You might want to go back a re-read chapter 12 because I added an extra couple hundred pages that's gonna melt into this chapter.**

Ash rang the door-bell to May's house. He was dressed in his signature baseball cap, blue jeans, a sleeves jacket, and a Led Zeppelin shirt. He stood at the door for about twenty seconds before May answered the door.

"Hey." Ash smiled.

"Hi." May beamed back.

Ash noticed May was wearing fancier clothes than usual. "Uh…. Why are you dressed like…_that_?"

"Ash it's Sunday. We always go to church on Sunday mornings."

Ash rolled his eyes, then it hit him. "You can't hang out for another two hours?!"

May giggled. "No, you dummy. We just got back."

"Oh, thank God."

"Thank _who_?" May asked, cupping her hands to her ear in a mocking tone. "I thought you didn't believe in God."

"IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING WHEN AN ATHEIST SAYS-"

"I know, I know." May giggled. "I'm just teasing." She patted Ash's hat so that it drooped down on to his head.

"Anyways," Ash said, adjusting his hat. "You wanna head down to the skate-park?"

"I can't skate." May said.

"I'll teach you." Ash beamed, to which May smiled back.

"Alright. I'll borrow Max's skateboard. I'll meet you by the garage."

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed as he walked down to the Maple's garage. He waited there for about three minutes before the garage door opened up and May came out wearing jeans, red Chuck Taylors, and Green Day shirt. Ash took notice of this. "Awesome shirt, May!"

"Thanks!" She beamed. "Ever since I listened to 'Dookie' with Dawn, I got hooked on them."

"That's what I like to hear. Anyways, go borrow Max's skateboard and we can head to the skate-park. There are some old friends waiting for you there."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. You'll see." Ash chuckled.

….

When Ash and May arrived at the skate-park, Ash realized that there was no one there. He checked his watch and saw that they were an hour early.

"Well, May, it looks like we arrived early." Ash said. "This gives me the perfect chance to teach you the basics."

"Sounds good." My replied.

….

Fifty-five minutes had passed since May started learning how to skateboard.

"Feel confident?" Ash asked.

"Yup!" May beamed.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" A voice called.

Ash and May turned around and saw Gary and Brock riding in on their skateboards.

"Hey guys!" Ash called. "Where's Paul?"

"He's getting Dawn." Brock replied. "Ethan texted me and said that he and Silver were bringing Brendan, Wally, and Leaf with them, and Hilbert told me that he was bringing Lucas, Barry, and Calem."

"Nice. This'll be great! We can finally catch up with everybody. We don't get to talk too much in school!"

"Who was that Ethan person?" May asked. "And what boys did you say he was getting?"

"Just some friends of ours." Ash said. "Now how about some music? Gary, did you bring it?"

"You bet!" Gary said. He pulled out a small speaker from his backpack and set it up on a bench. He plugged his phone in, and started playing music. The song 'I Don't Wanna Grow Up' by the Ramones came on.

"Come on guys, this is perfect music to skate to!" Brock hollered as he dove into the half-pipe.

"Hells yeah, bitches!" A voice rang out from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Brendan and Wally rolling down the street and getting ready to jump into the park. Brendan hopped the chain-linked fence and dove into the half-pipe, gliding past everyone's shoulders and barely hitting May. He fell into the half-pipe, and landed flat on his face. Everyone began to laugh hysterically as Brendan pulled himself to his feet. "…Shut up…."

"Brendan, you idiot!" Wally said, holding his side.

May looked at both of them in disbelief. "Brendan?! Wally?! I haven't seen you two in forever! You're friends with Ash?!"

"May!" Brendan and Wally exclaimed at the same time, looking at her in disbelief.

"Where have you guys been?"

"May, we sorta go to the same school…." Wally said.

May face-palmed. "Oh my god, I had no idea!"

"Well, it looks like you're still as stupid as ever." Brendan said playfully.

"Oh shut up." May shoved back down into the half-pipe.

"…Ow…."Brendan groaned, causing everyone to laugh again. "Why is everyone so amused by my suffering?"

"Because your suffering is so damn hilarious." Ash countered, still laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" Brendan asked, pulling Ash down into the half-pipe.

"Ow, you little shit…." Ash groaned.

"Alright kids, that's enough." An unfamiliar voice sounded. Everyone turned around to see a woman with blue hair wearing a police uniform.

"Your beauty is impeccable!" Brock screamed, earning a slap from Paul.

"How many times have I told you you're going to be charged with sexual assault if you keep this up?" Paul scolded, then turned to the police officer. "Sorry about him."

"Uh…it's fine I guess…. Anyways, don't horse around like that. You might get hurt."

"Whatever, mom…" Brendan muttered.

The police officer walked away, leaving the skate park.

"Who was that beauty?" Brock asked, drool running down his mouth.

"Officer Jenny." Gary replied. "She just transferred here. My sister told me gramps knows her."

"Well she sure is one hot piece of-" Brock was pushed down into the half-pipe by Paul, and fell on top of Ash and Brendan as they were trying to climb out. "…Ow…."

"Thanks a lot, Brock." Brendan winced.

"Hey! Don't blame me blame Paul!" Brock said, pointing up to Paul. Everyone looked towards Paul, and saw him drinking a Coke while watching everyone bicker with each other.

"Keep fighting, it's funny." Paul said. The three boys sweat-dropped, and reluctantly climbed out of the half-pipe.

"Well, this is awkward…." Wally said.

"No." Paul said. "This…is…SPARTA!" He pushed Ash back onto Brendan and Brock with his foot, and watched them tumble back down. He dropped his can of soda and fell to the ground laughing.

"Shall we kill him?" Ash asked.

"Lets." Brendan replied, getting up from the ground. He climbed to the top, gripped Paul's leg, and pulled him in.

"Ugh…" Paul moaned.

"Hey, you kids! I thought I said no fighting!"

"Oh, shit! It's the fuzz!" Gary yelled.

Everyone hopped the fence and ran in the opposite direction, being able to out run the young police officer on their skateboards.

….

The group of kids fled to the basketball court that was down a few blocks, and hid behind a hedge that was behind one of the hoops.

"Man, what a rush…" Brendan said quietly, catching his breath.

"That was a close call." Ethan said. "Thanks a lot, Paul!"

"Hey," Paul replied, "What I did was hilarious and you know it!"

"Oh, that reminds me…" Brock said, kneeing Paul in between his legs.

"Oh, god!" Paul screamed, falling on his face.

"So…" Ash whispered to May. "How was your first experience at the skate-park?"

"Couldn't have asked for a better one." May smiled.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! **

** Don't forget to review! Please, for the love of everything that's good, please review.**


	14. I'm So Bad

**A/N- PLEASE READ!**

**I meant to get this chapter up a lot sooner, so I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. This is just something short that I wrote. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Pokemon, 'I'm so Bad' by Motorhead, or 'Rebel Rebel' by David Bowie or any other songs/bands I mention.**

The week passed by them quickly after the skate park. It was a crisp Thursday afternoon, and Hell's Outcasts were stationed in the garage as they usually were after school. The sky was cloudy, but there were still traces of the sun that shined bright on the crisp autumn day. May and Dawn sat in their usual places across from the band, enjoying the sound of the guitar music.

"C'mon guys, let's hear another one." May said cheerfully. "That last one was really good."

"Yeah, but don't do anything too heavy." Dawn instructed. "You guys are starting to give me a headache."

Ash stared her down with a menacing glare. "You haven't seen heavy yet! Paul, give me a blast beat on the drums. We're playing some death metal!"

"Now, now, Ashy-boy. No need to get upset." Gary intervened. "We've been practicing that one song. I think it's just the thing for them."

Ash nodded. "I think I know which one you mean." He began picking the tangy riff that his spiky haired friend had been talking about. Brock and Paul recognized what song they meant and started playing their parts as well.

_You've got your mother in a whirl  
She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl  
Hey babe, your hair's alright  
Hey babe, let's go out tonight  
You like me, and I like it all  
We like dancing and we look divine  
You love bands when they're playing hard  
You want more and you want it fast  
They put you down, they say I'm wrong  
You tacky thing, you put them on_

Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress  
Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess  
Rebel Rebel, how could they know?  
Hot tramp, I love you so!

May smiled. That was definitely one of their best songs so far.

"Shit, May!" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing May's hand and starting to drag her out, "We've gotta go if we're gonna get our science project done on time!"

May was taken aback. She turned to the garage band and waved. "Sorry we've gotta leave so early. You guys sounded really good! I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Don't forget about tomorrow!" Ash called.

"What's tomorrow?" May asked curiously.

"The concert!" Ash said. "Remember? Max devised a whole plan on how we would sneak out of school."

May faceplamed. "Oh my god! I totally forgot! I'll just remember to organize my stuff tonight, and then I'll be ready to go."

"C'mon May we gotta go!" Dawn pleaded, tugging on her arm.

May waved to the band-mates, and then quickly sucked outside by Dawn.

The four boys watched the two girls leave the garage in an awkward scuttle.

Paul rolled his eyes and set his drumsticks by his sides. "Fickle women."

Dawn dragged May down the street back to her house.

"Why the sudden rush to do our science project? It's due for two weeks." May said, grabbing her hand back.

Dawn turned around and beamed like a little girl. "Didn't you see Ash?"

"No, what about about him?" May asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ash kept looking at you during that song!" The bluenette exclaimed. "It's like he thinks about you when he hears that song. I mean, if you think about it, you do sound a lot like the lyrics to that song..."

"Oh, give it a rest Dawn." May scolded. "Let's just get home before my dad gets suspicious about where I've been. He's not too fond of me hanging out with a band that calls themselves 'Hell's Outcasts'."

The two girls walked the rest of the way in silence, humming along to the song they'd just heard and breathing in the cozy autumn air. As the two turned a corner and walked up to May's house, they saw her dad standing at the doorway with a displeased look on his face.

"Dawn, I think it's time for you to go home." Norman said maintaining a calm and intimidating stature.

"U-uh. Okay. See you at school tomorrow May." The girl replied nervously, and scurrying off quickly.

"Come inside, May. I want to talk to you about something." Norman pushed May into their home, and shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" May asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. 'He hasn't found out about our plans to go to, has he?"

"May… Officer Jenny and I are very good friends." Norman said gruffly. "She told me that a few days ago she saw a group of delinquent teenagers fighting each other at the skate park. She also told me that you were there with them, watching them tackle each other to the ground.!"

May's heart sank. "Dad no I-"

"Uh-uh. Nope. No excuses. You've gone too far this time. It's those dork kids that are imposing such a bad influence on you!"

"Leave Ash out of this!" May yelled.

"Were you, or were you not with them when this took place?" Norman asked.

May looked down. "I-I was there." She stuttered.

"Unacceptable!" Norman exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air angrily. "I don't want to hear about you hanging out with those… those…punks!"

"You can't do that!" May argued. "I've never met anyone like them before in my entire life!"

"You'll have time to meet new people." Norman retorted. "Now get the hell up to your room. Dinner will be ready soon."

May fought back her oncoming tears as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and flung herself on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could. She pulled the soft object off of her red face and looked on her nightstand. There sat her cell phone. She quickly grabbed it and dialed Ash's number. She let the phone buzz for about fifteen seconds, and then Ash's voice came from the other line, along with the other band members' voices in the background.

"Hey, what's up?" He said over his friends' laughter.

"We're still on for the concert tomorrow, right?" May asked quickly.

"Uh, y-yeah. Gary's sister Daisy is supposed to drive us there and-"

"Thanks!" May hung up. She tossed herself on to her bed and looked up at her ceiling. 'Tomorrow is gonna be perfect.' She thought.

…

Ash was sitting a few seats across from May, Brock, and Dawn in class. All four of them were itching for sixth hour to end. After that, they'd sneak out of the building, jump in Daisy Oak's car and live happily ever after at a heavy rock concert. Ash kept shooting the other three excited looks, not being able to contain his excitement. Brock and Dawn both found themselves having to constantly shush him throughout class while May just giggled at Ash's child-like antics.

The bell rang, and the four of them sprinted to the door. They ran down the hallway to the boys bathroom that nobody ever used because of it's disgusting stench, where they would meet up with Gary and Paul. The four of them ran into the bathroom to find the two boys they were looking for.

"Damn, you were right. This place stinks!" Gary exclaimed.

"It smells better than your pits." Paul replied. "Anyways, we'll just wait until everybody in class, then we'll sneak out to the parking lot and jump in Daisy's car."

"This concert is going to kick fucking ass!" Ash exclaimed.

"Shh!" May scolded. "keep your voice down. I'm already on thin ice with my dad, if I get in trouble at school he'll kill me."

"Don't worry, we'll protect." Brock chuckled.

*Ring*

"Alright, guys! Let's get outta here!" Gary exclaimed happily. The six of them rushed out of the school and ran to the parking lot.

"Gary! Over here!" A beautiful woman with long brown hair called out from a minivan. "C'mon, you've gotta move!"

"We're coming!" Gary shouted back.

The six friends jumped into the car. Brock was able to beat Gary and Paul to shot gun, leaving the two boys stuck sitting in the back with Dawn. Ash and May both sat up in the middle pair of seats, causing May to turn around and laugh at Dawn's misfortune of sitting in between Paul and Gary.

"Alright, scrubs, don't get your filthy paws all over my car. 'Kay?" Gary's sister said, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Yes." Dawn and May both said quietly, looking towards the woman.

Gary laughed. "Don't be so uptight you two. It's just my asshole-sister Daisy."

"Yeah?" His sister said. "Well your _asshole sister _is the one taking you to see one of the greatest bands in existence, isn't she?"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, but you're still an ass."

"Oh, shut up ya little shithead." Daisy smirked as she drove off from the school.

"Hey Daisy, put the radio on will ya?" Paul called.

"Sure thing." The girl turned the radio on, and a monstrous noise emitted from speaker.

_Black-hearted to the bone,  
Older than The Rolling Stones,  
Been to heaven, been to hell,  
Bought the farm, and I won't sell,  
Give and take, rise and fall,  
Rise up and take it all,  
Secret love, I won't tell,  
Knock you up and ring your bell,  
Kiss the whip, eat the gun,  
Tell me it ain't fair,  
Midnight victim, hit and run,  
I'm so bad, baby I don't care!_

"God damn! Motorhead's the best!" Paul said while he was pretending to drum.

"You said it!" Ash replied, while air-guitaring.

Daisy and Brock both rolled their windows down and let the wind blow back her hair.

"So how did these twerps end up with nice ladies like yourselves?" Daisy asked May and Dawn in a sweeter tone.

Paul scoffed and pointed at Dawn. "If you took the time to know this beanie wearing piece of work, you wouldn't be calling her _nice_." The bluenette shot Paul a glare while Daisy simply laughed.

"Don't worry about him, Dawn. He's just teasing with you. He acts the same way toward me and he's had a crush on me since 2nd grade."

Paul straightened himself. "I have not!" He scolded truthfully.

"Oh, be quiet you meathead." Dawn said, playfully hitting the back of Paul's head.

"I hate you all…." Paul groaned.

…

"Uh-uh. No way." Daisy said, still keeping her eyes on the road. "Led Zeppelin is totally better than Black Sabbath."

It had been thirty minutes since they left the school, and May and Dawn had started to warm up to Gary's older sister. After everyone was done making fun of Paul, a discussion about music erupted.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Daisy on this one." Brock said. "Zeppelin is definitely a better band in my book."

"You're crazy." Paul said. "Nothing Led Zeppelin's ever put out has been better than 'Paranoid'."

"Um… excuse me. 'Stairway to Heaven' is the greatest song ever written." Ash argued.

"Whatever. Daisy, turn up the radio some more." Paul called.

"Sure thing, asshole." Daisy joked, cranking the volume knob.

_This night is gonna last forever.  
Last all, last all summer long.  
Some time before the sun comes up  
The radio is gonna play that song.  
There's gonna be a heartache tonight,  
A heartache tonight, I know.  
There's gonna be a heartache tonight,  
A heartache tonight, I know.  
Lord I know._

There's gonna be a heartache tonight,  
the moon's shinin' bright  
so turn out the light, and we'll get it right.  
There's gonna be a heartache tonight, a  
heartache tonight I know.  
Heartache baby,

"God, the Eagles rock!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ashy-boy, every band that has come on you have claimed 'rocks'." Gary said.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Have I really?" He turned to May.

May giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, don't worry though. It's funny-" May and everyone else in the car jerked forward as it came to a stop.

Daisy turned around and grinned. "We're here."

Everyone jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance.

"We're gonna see AC/DC!" Ash exclaimed ecstatically.

Gary jumped on top of Ash and noogied him, while Paul simply walked in front of Dawn with a large smirk on his face. May stared at the boys, so happy they were acting like five year-olds. She smiled to herself.

'This is gonna be a fun night.' She thought.

…

The gang stood across from the stage, banging their heads and singing along to the band's music.

_Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

Ash looked over at May. "I love this song!" He exclaimed, throwing metal horns in the air.

"Yeah, it's great!" May said, doing the same as Ash. 'He looks so happy. He's cute when he's happy.' May blushed at the thought she had just conjured. Ash noticed May's red face.

"You seem a little embarrassed." Ash commented. "Is it me?" He smirked.

May slapped his cheek playfully. "Get over yourself, Ketchum."

Ash chuckled, then looked at May. "Oh, what the hell." He said. The ebony haired boy quickly pecked her on the lips.

May was shocked, but she quickly snapped back to reality to realize Ash was smiling at her. She smiled back and started banging her head harder than Ash had the entire night.

Ash smirked, and continued to sing along to the song with May.

_You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
You shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Yeah you shook me  
All night long_

**A/N- There's more to come! Trust me. I just wanted to get something up because I haven't updated since AUGUST! Anyways, please review!**


End file.
